


Entwined

by Nicknack2814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, References to bullying, Some Fluff, Swearing, happy endings, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicknack2814/pseuds/Nicknack2814





	1. Chapter 1

Ally stared at herself in the full length motel mirror. What the hell was she doing?! The long black dress she had on was floor length with a thigh-high spilt up one side. It was strapless, completely figure hugging and showed every lump and bump she tried so hard to hide. Charlie had come to help her with her hair and make-up. While Charlie wasn't massively into dressing up formally she was into dressing up for role-play which meant she knew her way around the different items. Ally's hair was sort of half twisted and half tied down one side, her make-up was dark and smokey and Charlie had made her wear blood red lipstick. Ally hated it. To her, it felt as fake as trying to live a normal life. And that wasn't even the worst part. This was her hometown, it was being plagued by a vengeful spirit and the only way to work out who that spirit was, was to talk to all her old classmates...it just so happened to be around the time of her high school reunion.

High school was not fun for Ally, really really not fun. Everyone was awful to her and treated her like she was worthless and a complete waste of space. She was never allowed to use the hunter training skills her dad had taught her, so she spent most of her time either trying to become as invisible as possible or desperately hanging on to her last thread of temper. She got the hell out of dodge as soon as she was old enough to go to college. Ally had been living with her aunt while her dad travelled the country for cases. He'd been eaten up by the life not long after he'd discovered her mom had been eaten up by a wendigo. Ally was ten. Since then she'd been raised by his sister and made to live a miserable existence in a small place hardly anyone knew existed. 

Part way through college Ally's roommate was bitten by a werewolf and she was just lucky that she'd been trained as a hunter. It hurt a lot to put her down, she was a good friend, but then that was the hunter life. It was then that Ally knew no matter how far she ran it would always be right behind her, and the funny thing was she didn't really care. The life, the hunting, it was in her blood and she was good at it. It was then that she gave up normal for normal's sake and joined her dad full time. He wasn't best pleased but he didn't have a choice, she was doing it with or without him. 

About two years later, it was Ally's unfortunate luck to run into the Winchesters, John and Dean. She remembered Dean from the small stint he did at her high school. Everyone seemed to have a crush on him, everyone except her. Crushes weren't worth it, they still weren't now. All it meant was having another something that the monsters they hunted could hold over them. She learnt that the hard way when a demon got her dad. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt and she was adamant she wasn't going to feel it again. That meant no friends, no family and no regrets. She'd been working with the Winchesters on and off alongside her dad but when he died she cut them out altogether, much like she did everyone else. And that's the way it stayed for a good few years.

Ally was just about to turn twenty six when she ran into Dean again, this time accompanied by his little brother. She was on a case involving some vampires, they helped each other out and had drinks afterwards. For some reason she'd stayed with them ever since. That was two years ago now. She figured she'd had enough of being lonely, and they'd been through their fair share of shit to understand her. Ally tried her best to persuade them not to take this case, she desperately did her best to get out of actually going to this godforsaken reunion but Dean was having none of it. And there was something about Dean that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it meant she had a hard time saying no to him. All he had to do was flash her those bright greens and a wicked smile and she was his. It infuriated her.

"You look amazing Ally," Charlie squealed, "those boys aren't gonna know what's hit 'em,"   
"I don't care about the boys," Ally said, "It's the crappy people I went to school with!"  
"Hey, maybe this is a good way of sticking it to them," Charlie smiled, "look how awesome you turned out!"  
"I just want to get in, get info and get out," she shook her head nervously,  
"Dean's gonna be there, it'll be fine," Charlie said reassuringly,  
"Dean is only interested in hooking up with Angela Johnson," she laughed,  
"Who's that?" Charlie asked, detecting a tone to her laugh,  
"She was...she was the girl who made my life a living hell," Ally said, a few tears in her eyes, "and I know what Dean went through down there so I don't use that word lightly,"  
"Oh sweetie," Charlie came and gave her a big hug,  
"It's okay, it was a long time ago, it's fine," she shrugged,  
"Does Dean not know what a hard time she gave you?" Charlie frowned,  
"I'm pretty sure Dean has no idea who I was at high school, I don't think he remembers me at all," Ally laughed, "I don't take it personally, he moved around a lot and I wasn't exactly worth remembering back then. It's funny though cause he tries to make out like he remembers and I like watching him squirm when I trip him up,"   
"Yeah, I bet that's not the only way you'd like to watch him squirm!" Charlie grinned,  
"Charlie!" Ally blushed,   
"You're even going red, I'm right aren't I?!" She squealed,  
"No! You're not!" She flustered, "I don't want to watch anyone squirm that way, least of all him! I just...its just...I don't..." She let out a long sigh, "what the hell is wrong with me?"   
"Hey, you aren't the first person to be attracted to Dean Winchester," Charlie laughed,  
"Yeah, but I'm the first one who knows how dangerous that is and still hasn't turned tail and run!" She grimaced.

"Hey! Ally! You ready to go?!" Dean's voice floated through the door after a loud knock,  
"Nearly..." Ally shouted back,  
"You'll be fine," Charlie grinned,  
"I'm coming back to haunt you," she glared as she threw a long coat around her and did it up tight,  
"That is such a waste! Promise me you won't wear that all night!" Charlie huffed,  
"I promise," she said, "I'm not allowed into the party without giving it up anyway,"  
"Good," Charlie smiled,  
"Can't you come with me?" Ally asked suddenly, "you could be my plus one?!"  
"No, I'm nowhere near ready!" Charlie laughed,  
"Come on, please?!" Ally pleaded,  
"You will be fine, go stick it to the people who never realised what a fine ass you had!" She laughed as Ally rolled her eyes and walked to the door,  
"See you in a few hours," Ally waved as she tugged the door open.

Dean was sat in the Impala ready and waiting. He huffed as Ally got in and shut the door, speeding out the parking lot faster than he needed to.  
"We're going to be late!" He growled,  
"Boohoo," she teased,  
"You know how badly I want to get to Angie first!" Dean said,  
"And you know how much I don't want to be here!" Ally cried, "I'm in the car, quit bitching about it and just drive! Bitch!"   
Sam smirked from the backseat as Dean went to say something and then thought better about it. They spent the ten minutes drive in silence before pulling into the high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally climbed out of the Impala with all the grace of a lumberjack and wanted to knife Dean as he rolled his eyes at her.   
"I will walk out on you!" She threatened,  
"What is the big deal?!" Dean laughed, "you're less nervous up against vampires and demons!"  
"D'you ever find yourself back inside a place or a situation you ran away from?" She asked hesitantly, "I never dealt with this part of my life, I glossed over it the same way you did and now I'm back...I don't know...I feel like it's starting to seep back into me," she tried to explain, "everything I see holds a memory, and as I'm forced down memory lane, each part of high school I have to relive is one step towards becoming the little girl who used to attend it,"  
"Don't be so ridiculous!" Dean scoffed and Sam looked at him in disappointment,  
"God you can be such a dick sometimes!" Ally huffed, "next time we end up back in your hometown I'll remind you how ridiculous you're being!" She slammed the car door shut without thinking before immediately apologising to baby. She'd come to mean almost as much to Ally as she did to Dean. She didn't even look at Dean as she stalked off towards the entrance of the school.

"How can you be so insensitive?!" Sam chastised him,  
"What?" Dean grumbled, "she was being ridiculous!"  
"No Dean, she wasn't!" Sam fumed, "high school wasn't a blast to every kid in it, they weren't all waiting for dad to yank them out so they didn't have to give a shit!"   
"I know, some of them would have been more than happy to stay put!" Dean snapped, "I don't need another lecture about how crappy school was for you Sammy! I get it and I'm sorry! Doesn't mean you're right about Ally,"  
"You don't remember who she is, do you?" Sam smirked,  
"Of course I do!" Dean flustered slightly,  
"Really?" Sam asked, completely unconvinced,  
"Yes really!" Dean huffed, "just get inside!"  
Sam laughed and shook his head as he followed Dean through the entrance of the school. They lined up to sign in, before being allowed into the sports hall where the party was taking place. Sam dropped out of sight before anyone really noticed him, which was quite a feat for such a tall guy. He went to check out the rest of the school and lurk in the shadows as back up if needed.

It didn't take long for Dean to be at the front of the queue. He smiled sweetly at the woman sat behind the table.  
"Dean Winchester," he said,  
"Dean Winchester?!" She said, her mouth gaping,   
"Yep, that's me," he winked at her and she almost visibly melted,  
"Well, here...here is your name badge...and, and, if you want to sign in there..." She fumbled with her things and Dean smiled patiently,  
"Thank you," he grinned,   
"Are you waiting on your plus one? Wife, girlfriend...?" She asked curiously,  
"No, I haven't found the commitment I've been looking for yet," he winked again before walking into the sports hall. He hadn't attended high school long but it was long enough to make a lasting impression. Ally had seen this from the back of the now slightly larger group, she knew she shouldn't have gone to the bathroom first. She shook her head smirking. Dean just had a way and this was going to be a long long night.   
"I'm Beth Jordan," Ally said, letting out a nervous breath. Her dad had signed her up with all fake names and details.  
"Oh," the woman gave her a nasty look, "I didn't think you'd be coming,"  
"Neither did I," Ally said harshly, and so it begins she thought,  
"Right, well, you need to take your coat off and put it in the cloakroom, you can't wear that all night," the woman sneered, "we've all still got flaws, I'm sure yours are no worse than they used to be,"  
"See you in there Jenny," Ally glared, already beginning to recognise the people she couldn't wait to leave behind.

Ally took her coat off and handed it to another woman she recognised as Betty, sat behind a desk in the makeshift cloakroom. Betty gawped at her as she handed her a cloakroom ticket and she frowned as she put it away in her purse. It was now or never, there was no backing out now. Deciding to muster up all her current self and push her old high school self as far down as possible, Ally pushed open the door to the party and walked in. Looking for the bar first and foremost, she spotted it on the other side of the room. She walked across with ease and confidence, ignoring all the turns of heads and open mouthed stares. She got to the bar and ordered her usual without skipping a beat before turning to deduce what she'd done wrong to make all these people stare at her the way they had. She wasn't over dressed or under-dressed, she hadn't walked in a strange manner (heels weren't her usual choice but she could walk well in them when she wanted to), her hair wasn't out of place and as far as she could tell from the reflection in the mirror behind the bar, her make-up looked fine. What the hell was up with all the stares?! Ally was starting to think she'd stumbled onto mass demonic possession when Dean approached her, his expression very odd.

Dean had made his way into the hall and scoured the place looking for Angie Johnson. He finally locked on target a few minutes later and made a beeline for her. They'd been talking only a few minutes (still enough time for Dean to find out she was single and get her number) when Ally walked in. He did that thing in movies where he had to do a double take as he looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was stunning. Like flat out drop dead gorgeous. The dress she wore did everything for her, showing off the beautiful figure he had no idea she was hiding. The slit up the side of the dress showed her silky smooth legs as she walked and Dean found himself having to get a grip. He swallowed nervously and tried to continue his conversation with Angie but was too flustered to even make it through a couple of sentences before having to excuse himself.

"What the hell?!" Dean said to Ally, gesturing to all of her,  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" She blazed, "this was as good as I could get! I'm sorry I'm not a fucking barbie!"   
"What?" Dean looked quite taken aback,  
"I'm assuming your previous comment was illustrating that this was not what you were expecting," She frowned irritably,  
"No it wasn't, but not the way your thinking," he smirked, "you look incredible. By 'what the hell' I meant, 'what the hell, a little warning about your secret hotness might have been nice'," he explained,  
"What?" Ally felt the heat start climbing quickly up her cheeks,  
"I'm just saying...wow..." He admired her again before suddenly coughing and turning to face the party. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was beginning to blush too.   
"Thank you," she smiled, "I wondered if I'd got it right,"  
"You definitely got it right," Dean laughed, back to himself again, "you're more likely to get answers tonight than I am,"  
"How's it going with Angela?" Ally asked, attempting to make it sound like her teeth weren't gritted,  
"I've been in here two minutes and I already know she's single and I have her number," Dean smirked,  
"So it's movie night for me, Sam and Charlie then..." She said,  
"I'm hoping so Ally, I'm hoping so," he grinned and she couldn't help but smile back. Dean then left again to go back to his original mission, Angela Johnson. 

Ally perched herself on a bar stool and observed the rest of her year group. All the people she remembered and not one of them had she ever cared for. They either ignored her or ignored what was happening to her, which was just as bad. Dean was interested in the Queen Bee and all Ally wanted to do was hack her head off. She ordered a couple of shots from the barman and downed them quickly before turning back to the crowd and deciding to mingle. All she had to do was get the job done and then she could get out of here. It amazed her how many people suddenly changed their attitude to her based on how she looked. Several of the guys asked for her number and a few of the girls all pretended like they wanted to be her new best friend. She hated it. But she'd seen Dean flirt his way in and out of any situation so she went with it and began trying to glean as much information out of these sorry saps as possible. Nearly two hours later and Ally had found out next to nothing. There was no way she was staying here longer than she had to. 

"Dean?" Ally tapped him lightly on the shoulder,  
"Hey," he smiled as he turned to face her,   
"I've got nothing, I'm gonna head out," she said,  
"Why not stay, enjoy the party?" He asked,  
"Yeah, stay, we can catch up," Angie sneered,   
"I'm good thanks," Ally felt sick just speaking to her, "I'll see you later," she said to Dean,  
"Wait, are you friends?" Angie laughed,  
"Yeah, why?" Dean frowned,  
"I just...I never would have predicted it," she smirked, "I mean Dean was like smoking hot, all round bad boy and you...well you weren't exactly in his league,"  
"You'd be surprised how in his league I was," Ally mumbled, being a hunter's kid she was really the only girl in school any where near his league, "anyway, see you later,"  
"So, do you guys live in the same town or something?" Angie asked,   
"Sort of," Ally said,  
"We work together and it involves a lot of travel," Dean glared at her,  
"Night guys," she rolled her eyes and walked away, feeling a little pang in her heart as she did. 

Ally got to the door and tugged on the handle. It had been a long night and all she wanted was to collapse into bed. She frowned as the door stayed shut. She tugged again but to no avail. She went and tried the other ones and they were all stuck shut too, even the emergency exit. She had a bad feeling about this.  
"Dean," Ally tugged on his arm and ignored his irritation, "I can't get out, the doors won't budge..."  
"What?" His irritation disappeared and instead a look of concern spread across his face as he went to the door,  
"You know, I knew you wouldn't grow up to be much but I didn't think you'd end up a slut!" Angie raged at Ally as Dean walked away, "that man is mine, I wanted him in high school and I want him now, don't you dare think you have any claim to him!"  
"Honey, that man belongs to no one," Ally spat as she walked in Dean's direction. 

"Doors are all sealed shut," Dean said to Ally under his breath,  
"No shit Sherlock! I told you that!" She glared. Suddenly someone screamed and they both ran towards it. The music had stopped and people had begun to realise that they were all trapped. Ally went to the screaming woman while Dean tried to calm everyone around the doors.   
"Hey what's up?" Ally asked gently,  
"I just saw...I thought I saw..." The woman shook nervously,  
"What did you see?" She asked again,  
"You won't believe me," she said, tears falling down her cheeks,   
"Try me," Ally answered,  
"I thought I saw Jimmy Fredrick," she answered, "but he's been dead for ten years,"  
"Okay," Ally sighed, "have a seat here and I'll go get you some water,"  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me," she cried,  
"I do believe you," Ally reassured her, "but you need to calm down so I can ask you some more questions,"  
Ally walked to the bar and grabbed a glass of water, placing it in front of the trembling woman. She stood and looked across the hall for Dean who had managed to calm everyone down and was on his way back to her when the lights began to flicker and the hall got very cold very fast.

"Where's the duffel?" Ally called to Dean,  
"It's...its in the car!" His face fell as he realised,  
"You left our only hope in the fucking car?!" She raged, "jeez Dean! Next time you're thinking with your dick, maybe you wanna remind it that it won't get any if you die?!"   
"I'm sorry!" Dean huffed, he took his jacket off and hung it on a chair. Ally pulled her phone out of her purse and dialled Sam.  
"Hey Sam," she said,  
"I can't get in, something powerful has you all locked in there," he said quickly,  
"I know, we know," she said, "The jackass that I came with left all our stuff in the car, any chance you had time to hide my stuff when you were here earlier?"   
"Yeah, it's under the stage," Sam said, "stay safe,"  
"I will, and I'll do my best not to kill your brother after too," Ally said, "love you Sammy,"  
"Love you too," he said before they both hung up.  
Ally stalked off towards the stage and opened the small door. She was met with a nasty smirk from a cold and pale face she didn't recognise, but this was a young girl and not a guy. Instinctively she grabbed the salt off a nearby table and flung it in the face of the ghost, making her dissipate. Ally grabbed the bag and hauled it out, flinging it onto the table. 

"Here, make a circle," Ally threw a bag of salt at Dean,  
"What the hell is that?" He gestured to the bag,  
"My back up," she huffed, "you wouldn't put my shit in yours so I asked Sam to dump mine here if he got chance,"  
"If he got chance? You could ask Sam to go to the moon for you if he got chance and he'd be there by nightfall!" Dean grumbled,   
"Where did that come from?" Ally frowned,   
"No where," he shrugged, shutting down, "what are you doing?" He frowned as he watched her take her shoes off.  
"I can't hunt like this," Ally said. She pulled some socks and boots out of the bag and a pair of small shorts. She put the shorts on quickly underneath her dress before pulling the boots on and standing up. Finally she took a large knife and did something she'd been wanting to do all evening. She ripped another slit up the other side of her dress and cut off the bottom quarter of the skirt so it came just below her knees. Dean had an odd look on his face again. She chose to ignore it, there wasn't enough time to indulge him.

"Salt circle Dean?" Ally said,  
"Oh, yeah..." He shook himself free from thought and got to work,  
"Right," Ally went and stood on the table, "can I have everyone's attention please! For those of you who don't believe in the supernatural, it's time to start. We've been locked in this room by a ghost or ghosts and they are coming to kill one or all of you..."  
"Forget being a slut, you're freaking crazy!" Angie laughed,  
"Stay inside the salt circle that my associate is currently laying," Ally ignored her,  
"I am not your associate!" Dean yelled,  
"My salt, my associate!" Ally glared, "when you remember crap you can choose who is who's associate,"  
"Done," Dean stood and admired his work, it was a large salt circle because they were a large group of people. Ally jumped down from the table and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a dozen iron pokers and handed them around to a few people.  
"Here's yours," Ally threw Dean a shotgun and cocked her own,  
"Thanks," Dean nodded,  
"There's two ghosts so far," Ally spoke quietly to him, "I don't know what the hell is going on here but it's not as simple as a haunting,"  
"Yeah, I got that feeling too," Dean said.


	3. Chapter 3

"You cannot expect us to stay here?!" Angie drawled,  
"I don't," Ally said, "I couldn't give a shit if you die,"  
"Ally!" Dean glared,  
"What? I'm just being honest!" She yelled,  
"Stow it, we're on the job," Dean warned her,  
"How in the hell did you get sucked into her crazy?" Angie frowned at him,  
"She's not crazy, and she wasn't the one that sucked me in," Dean said,  
"I'm disappointed Dean, I thought you were worth something more than this," Angie sighed,  
"He is, he's worth a whole lot more than you!" Ally retaliated,  
"I am not going to stand here and listen to this!" Angie said,  
"Fine, leave! Be my guest! I'm pretty sure you're probably the one these guys are after anyway!" Ally fumed, gesturing to the flickering people stood around the salt circle. A few people screamed as they saw them and Angie went pale.  
"What kind of scam are you trying to pull here?!" She squealed nervously,  
"It's not a scam," she said, "it's all real,"  
"I don't believe you," Angie said,  
"Then step over the line and leave," Ally glared at her, "I dare you,"  
"Ally!" Dean cried again, "what is with you?!"  
"Nothing, I'm fine," she shrugged and moved away from them. Dean frowned at her but she just kept walking. She went back to the woman who'd screamed and decided to question her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Ally asked,  
"I don't feel crazy anymore," she chuckled,  
"I'm Ally, what's your name?" Ally said,  
"I'm Julie," she smiled, "I'm married to Simon Garrison, I'm four years younger than your class,"  
"It's nice to meet you Julie," Ally said, "so, you saw Jimmy Fredrick?"  
"I'm sure that was who it was," she nodded,  
"Did you know him?" Ally asked,  
"He was in my class," she said,  
"How did he die?" Ally said,  
"He shot himself in the toilets on a lunch break..." She answered,  
"Suicide? Why?" Ally frowned,  
"He didn't have a great time at home, or at school," she said,  
"Thank you Julie," Ally smiled, "that was very helpful,"  
She got up and went to the edge of the salt circle. She called Sam and told him about Jimmy and the other girl. He said he'd do some research.  
"Sam, I know it's only a matter of time before they start playing games and blowing the circle away..." Ally sighed,  
"I know, it'll be okay," Sam said, "we'll get you out,"  
"See you soon, wish us luck," she said,  
"You don't need it," he laughed and hung up. She sighed and wondered back over to Dean. He was in deep conversation with Angie. 

"We'll find a way out, don't worry," he put a comforting arm around her shoulder,  
"I've got Sam researching Jimmy Fredrick and the girl..." Ally nodded at the sneering ghosts stood at the salt line, "see if we can get a connection between them and someone here,"  
"Good," Dean nodded,  
"Jimmy died here, he shot himself," Ally told Dean,  
"Yes, I remember, it was a very awful time for the community," Angie said, "we were all devastated, you'd swanned off by then,"  
"Yep, that's exactly what I did," Ally nodded her head vigorously, trying to stay calm,  
"But hey, it's not like you were missed," Angie smirked,  
"Didn't intend to be," Ally said,  
"Why would a kid who committed suicide be after someone here?" Dean asked, trying to stop things escalating,  
"Apparently he didn't have a great time at home or at school," Ally said, "maybe someone here was part of the reason he took his own life?"  
"Maybe...but who?" Dean said,  
"My best guess would be this bitch here," she gestured to Angie,  
"How dare you?!" Angie fumed, "I wasn't exactly wonderful to everyone, I know that, but I was never bad enough to warrant being haunted and killed!"  
"Wow! I cannot believe you have the gaul to stand there and say that to me, of all people..." Ally's anger seethed through and her heart beat furiously, "you fucking bitch! I ought to throw you over the damn line myself!" She yelled,  
"Hey! Ally! Calm down!" Dean put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged him off, "what am I missing here?!"  
"A lot, actually, you're missing a lot!" She said as tears began escaping. Her phone suddenly went off, making you jump feet. It was Sam. 

"So," Ally said as she snapped her phone shut, "turns out the girl died here too, she fell down some stairs about twenty years ago...there happened to be a group of girls at the top who witnessed it...apparently her death was all kinds of suspicious but there was no proof that she did anything but fall," she explained,  
"So, you thinking she was pushed?" Dean said,  
"Yeah, it's the only thing that makes sense," Ally said, "if bullying is the main component here, it would have to be that she was pushed. But why would they both be going after someone in this class?"  
"I don't know," Dean shook his head,  
"I mean, Jimmy would have been in school with us but other than Angie and her cronies giving him a hard time, I can't remember anyone in my class picking on him," Ally said,  
"I did not give him a hard time!" Angie huffed,  
"You pushed him around the corridor and laughed at him, daily," Ally glared,  
"That is not enough to make someone kill themselves!" She blew up at her, "I know I wasn't very nice. I was young and stupid, but so were you! I don't hold it against you now!"  
"Hold it...hold it against me?!" Ally raged, "what the fuck did I do for you to hold against me?!" Ally screamed, "I never did anything to you! I wanted to, honestly, I wanted to. By the time I left I wanted to chop you up into teeny tiny pieces and I was pretty sure I could get away with it too, but I didn't! And if anyone deserved it, it was you!"  
"What did I do to you that was so bad?!" She screamed,  
"What didn't you do?! You threw a Molotov cocktail into my car with me still inside it! And my best friend..." Ally stumbled, Angie's face dropped and her eyes went wide,  
"I'm sorry, what?!" Dean asked,  
"It's Edith," Ally said, suddenly realising,  
"Who?" Dean said,  
"Edith was my best friend in school, she died in that car, it was the week we graduated," Ally said, "How did you survive if you were in the car?" Angie whispered, as if looking at another ghost, "how did you even know what happened? It was written off as a complete accident?!"  
"My dad was a hunter, which is what we are..." Ally said, blinking back tears, "he sold his soul to save me,"  
"What?" Dean frowned at her, not knowing what to say,  
"My dad is in hell and she's the reason why," Ally said,  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean sighed,  
"Because I thought she might have changed..." Ally shrugged, "I thought it might have been because she was young and stupid and that she'd maybe learnt to be a decent human being,"  
"You'd have forgiven her even if she had?!" Dean said incredulously,  
"Yes, I would," Ally said, "we all do stupid things that hurt people, being sorry and feeling guilty is part of being human, as is making those mistakes in the first place,"  
"You amaze me," Dean smiled,  
"My dad chose to sell his soul, I understand why he did it even though I wish he hadn't," Ally shrugged, "and she had no idea we were in the car when she burnt us alive,"  
"I really didn't," Angie said, "if I'd known you were in there I'd never have done it,"  
"I know, but it's not like you learnt anything from it, or stopped being so horrid to everyone because of it!" Ally snapped, "you killed a girl Angie! Because you were a bully and a bitch, and you got away with it because of who your daddy was and how much money you came from! You didn't care how much her parents cried or how empty you made their lives feel, you didn't care how guilty I've felt for ten years because it was my car she was in and I was the one you hated! You've shown no remorse and no change in yourself as a person and you wonder why the girl you put in the ground is coming after you?!"  
"I'm sorry..." Angie blubbered,  
"Yeah, now your sorry, now you wish you could change everything!" Ally screamed, "now you wish it was all different because now it affects you! Because now she's after you! And that means your selfish little ass is on the line, so now you care!"  
"Ally, calm down," Dean put his arms on her shoulders and made her look at him. She hadn't realised that tears were streaming down her face or that the whole hall had gone silent and were all listening to her. Dean put his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. A few seconds later she pulled away and dried her eyes.  
"Thank you," she nodded,  
"Anytime," he kissed her forehead.

"Where have they gone?" Someone suddenly asked. Ally turned and looked and sure enough the ghosts were gone.  
"Oh shit!" She said,  
"And so the game begins," Dean smiled.  
The lights flickered again and suddenly the hall surrounding the salt circle was filled with a lot more ghosts, all differing in ages and time periods. Her blood ran cold and she fumbled with her phone, calling Sam as quick as she could.  
"I found that powerful force keeping us here," Ally said, "it's everyone that ever died on the school grounds, they're working together Sam!"  
"Okay, calm down, I'll find them all and burn their bones..." He said,  
"There's got to be close to a hundred ghosts here Sammy, maybe more," she said, "that's impossible,"  
"I'll find a way," he said,  
"Okay. We will too," she nodded, "see you on the outside,"  
"See you on the outside, love you," he said,  
"Love you too," she hung up.

"What the hell do we do?!" Ally said to Dean,  
"What we always do," he replied, "figure it out as we go, get lucky, and then go get blind drunk afterwards,"  
"Okay, so that's plan...what we always do..." She grinned and the lights flickered again. She stood back up on the table and addressed the crowd.  
"These ghosts are gonna try to break the salt circle," Ally explained, "anyone with an iron stick, you watch out and whack 'em if you see 'em. Everyone else, grab as much salt as you can and watch the circle, make the line up if it breaks,"  
"Why would they want to kill all of us? If it's Edith, why not just come after Angie?" Someone asked,  
"Because...because you did nothing," Ally shrugged, "you saw the way she treated us and you said nothing, you did nothing, you walked on by..."  
"But we didn't do anything," someone cried,  
"Doing nothing is doing something," she said, "I'm sorry, but that's the truth,"  
"That's ridiculous!" Someone else called,  
"Hey, when you're subjected to the laughs and the jeers, the pushing and shoving and hitting and kicking every damn day of your life, you tell me that you don't hate the people who watched just as much as the people who did it!" Ally yelled back,  
"So we ignored a shove and a taunt here and there! Why should that mean we have to die?!" Another someone said,  
"Hey, you wanna argue ghost logic with me?! I'm the woman who sympathises with her more than you jackasses!" Ally glared, "you might only have ignored something the few times you saw it but so did everyone else...that adds up to a whole lot of ignorance, the person that was suffering...all they saw was everyone not giving a shit,"  
"This is bullshit!" Another guy yelled,  
"Bullshit is walking these halls everyday and feeling like your not worth a damn because some skinny little plastic bitch tells you so and no one else decides to tell you any different!" Ally jumped down from the table, "me and him are the only two people who can save you hides, you wanna keep aggravating me go ahead, I might just sit this one out?!"  
The group screamed as the lights flickered again and the ghosts disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"If it's Edith where is she?" Dean asked,  
"She's controlling the other ghosts," Ally replied,  
"Why?" He said,  
"She's playing with us," Ally said, "she wants to make them all feel the way she felt,"  
"By scaring the crap outta them?" Dean frowned,  
"It's very evident to me right now that you were nothing but idolised in school," Ally said,  
"Well, when you put it like that..." Dean smirked,  
"Dean, I got burnt alive by a queen bee because she hated me so much she wanted to torch my car and I didn't do anything, and I mean anything, to warrant her hate," Ally tried to get him to see where she was coming from, "I know it sounds stupid when you're going up against monsters and shit all the time, but I never felt safe in school, not really. I was always scared of what these people were going to dream up next. Monsters have one end game, they want you dead. High school kids have a million different ones, but mostly it's just to make your life miserable in whichever new and creative way they can think of next,"  
"I'm suddenly aware of what a crappy big brother I was," Dean looked at her sadly,  
"Are you kidding me right now?!" Ally laughed, "you're like the poster boy for amazing big brothers!"  
"I'm the poster boy for complete fuck-ups," Dean said,  
"Dean," Ally turned him to face her, "you were far from a crappy big brother. The stuff you saved Sam from, the sleepless nights, the hunger pains, the wrath of your dad...seriously Dean, that's not being a crappy big brother!"  
"I still couldn't save him when it counted," Dean shrugged,  
"Hey, look at me," Ally put her hand on his cheek and forced his eyes up to hers, "you've _always ___saved him when it counted,"  
Her heart beat faster as she felt Dean's stare intensify. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and felt her body on edge.

Suddenly a cold wind blew through the hall, snapping them both out of the moment. Ally cursed the hunter life and praised it all at the same time.  
"The salt, it's breaking up," someone yelled,  
"Fix the line where you can," Ally yelled back.  
Screams rang out as the dead appeared amongst the living. Ally and Dean walked through the crowd, getting as many shots off as possible. People were scared and screaming.  
"The noise isn't helping!" Dean yelled, "I get that this is hard to wrap your head around, but come on people, fight for your lives god damn it!"  
"Use the iron I gave you, start swinging!" Ally called out into the group, "jeez guys! For a bunch of people who had no trouble beating the shit out of me on a regular basis you guys suck when the tables are turned!"  
"Did you seriously have it that bad?!" Dean asked,  
"Not always, it got worse just after you left," she said, "it's probably why you don't remember,"  
"Why you?" He asked,  
"Angie didn't like me," she shrugged,  
"But why?" Dean said,  
"Another story for another day," she smiled,  
"Why are we saving these people?" Dean asked,  
"Because it's our job," she said,  
"Yeah, but I'd at least like to think we save those who deserve it!" Dean said as he shot Jimmy Fredrick in the face,  
"We don't judge Dean, we save," Ally said, "none of them are monsters in the supernatural sense. We don't kill people or willingly watch them die,"  
Out of nowhere everything suddenly went quiet. She ran over to the duffel and grabbed the flashlights out of the bag, handing one to Dean and a couple to other people. Within a matter of seconds the lights were out and everyone was screaming.

"Why are you helping?" A young pale girl with Bambi eyes looked at Ally from the centre of the crowd, "why are you helping? They did this to you too?"  
"Because it's my job Edith," Ally said, tears stinging the backs of her eyes,  
"These people need to pay for what they did," she said, "you understand?"  
"Yeah, I do," Ally said, "but I can't watch you slaughter them like this, I can't watch you become them. You're better than that,"  
"I _was ___better than that," Edith said, "until she burnt me alive," she looked at Angie and sneered,  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were in there..." Angie snivelled,  
"Yeah, _now ___you're sorry," Edith snarled, "now I'm coming after you, I bet you're all kinds of sorry,"  
"Edith! Please!" Ally cried, "she's not worth it!"  
"I wasn't ever worth it! I wasn't ever at peace because of her!" Edith screamed and the room filled with an ear-splitting sound that forced everyone to cover their ears and drop to their knees,  
"Edith! Stop!" Ally yelled,  
"You wanna die with them Beth, be my guest!" Edith screeched right before disappearing.

"We can't burn her bones, she was completely incinerated in that car, there was nothing left," Ally said, panic setting in,  
"Then what is she attached to?" Dean asked,  
"Revenge would be my best guess," she said,  
"Shit!" Dean growled, "we've got to do something! Find a way to get her to let go,"  
"I'm still alive and I haven't let go, what do you suggest?!" Ally growled,  
"I don't know Ally, but if anyone can get through to her, it's you," Dean said, "unless you wanna watch all these people die a horrible death?"  
She looked around at the terrified and panicked faces. The salt circle was in ruins and from what she could see from her flashlight, they were all going to need a lot of therapy after this was over.  
"No I don't," she sighed, "I hate them but I'd hate myself more if I just left them to die,"  
"Right, so talk to Edith," Dean said,  
"Fine," Ally said, "you got my back?"  
"When have I ever not?" He grinned,  
"The time when you psyched out at the werewolf and ran off after it, the time where you didn't count the vamps in their nest properly, the time those witches hexed me because you'd antagonised them..."  
"Just shut up and go talk to Edith," Dean interrupted her and they both smirked as she walked outside of the group. Dean waited patiently, never taking his eyes off her.

"Edith?" Ally called into the blackness, "Edith?"  
"Beth," Edith appeared right in front of her,  
"Edith...you have to stop this," Ally pleaded, "just let them go,"  
"I can't do that," she flickered in front of her,  
"Yes you can," Ally said, "you know you can, you just don't want to,"  
"Why should I want to?" Edith said,  
"What they did to you isn't what is stopping you from finding peace, you are," Ally said,  
"That is not true," Edith glared, "once I've made them feel what I felt, once they see how bad it was..."  
"They are never going to see!" Ally screamed, "they are never going to give a shit, they will never be sorry enough, and it will never feel like they mean it! It doesn't matter how far you push them or how much you tear into them, it's not going to mean a damn thing when all they're saying is anything they think might possibly keep them alive!"  
"I don't need an apology from them, I need to hear their screams as they die the way I did!" Edith snarled, "I need them to scream!"  
"Hearing them scream won't change anything! It's not going to take those memories away, it's not going erase the past or bring you back to life!" Ally cried, "Edi, please, you are never going to find peace if you do this. You're just going to end up hating yourself even more than they did,"  
"All I remember is the last few minutes I was alive..." She said, ghostly tears running down her face,  
"I know, and I'm sorry," Ally cried with her, "I'm so sorry,"  
"The smell of burning flesh, the intense pain all over, your terrified eyes, the heat and the stink of smoke..." Edith said, "then I was just here. I remember how angry I felt and how unfair it was and all of a sudden I was just here,"  
"You have to let go of that anger, then you will find your peace," Ally told her, "I know it's hard, I know it hurts and it's so infuriatingly unfair but there is no other end to this. Either you let this go and move on or you end up burning again, this time for all eternity,"  
"I don't know how to let go," she said,  
"Just think of the people who love you, think of where you want to be, think about how you shouldn't let these people still control your future, let the hold they have over you go," Ally said,  
"But...I'm scared," she whispered,  
"Don't be, heaven is great," Ally smiled through tears,  
"How do you know? You never died," she laughed,  
"Yeah I did," Ally nodded, "heaven is great,"  
Edith looked at her with wide eyes, relief seemed to wash over her and she relaxed. She flickered in and out a few more times, her form getting brighter as she neared the other side.  
"Thank you," she smiled,  
"No, thank you," Ally whispered.  
And then she was gone. Ally sniffed and wiped her eyes, feeling completely drained. She turned to Dean who smiled at her before his face fell and his shotgun rose.


	5. Chapter 5

BANG! Ally felt the shot fly past her and saw the figure dissipate out the corner of her eye. The rest of the undead had decided to continue on with the campaign, although it was apparent that there were now serious leadership issues. She ran back to Dean and flung her arms around him.  
"Thank you," she hugged him tight,  
"Anytime," he grinned and held on tight too,  
"What are we gonna do about these rogues?" She said,   
"I have no idea, but now they're all following their own agendas we may be able to get these people out the door," he said,  
"It's worth a try," she nodded,   
"Okay, listen up!" Dean yelled above the din of screams and shotgun rounds, "we're heading for the door, stay close and use the salt and iron to fight these things. Anyone with iron, you're on the edge, anyone with salt, you're next in line, the rest of you just hope and pray the right people got the salt and iron. I'm at the front and Ally is at the back, let's move,"  
"I'll stick with you," Angie clung to Dean tightly,  
"I'll head to the back," Ally nodded and moved through the crowd. It was a miracle no one had died yet. Well, no one that had arrived alive anyway. Between Ally and Dean yelling and screaming at the blubbering idjits, they'd managed to get into a tight formation after about half a minute. She watched for Dean's signal to move and they all walked in formation and in time.

The ghosts began appearing haphazardly all over the place. The formation seemed to be working and they were slowly edging towards the door. Suddenly the group dispersed, screams rang out from the middle of the crowd and the formation was lost.   
"What the hell?!" Ally called to Dean,  
"Beats me," Dean called back, Angie still gripping tightly to his arm.  
Ally shone her flashlight around, trying to work out what was going on. People had made a run for the doors and a few had escaped. Some weren't so lucky. A woman in the middle of the group, Jenny by the looks of it, had had her heart ripped out. No wonder they were all running and screaming.  
"Everyone calm down and stay close!" Ally yelled, "we're gonna make a run for it,"  
They managed to huddle those left in the hall together and made a dash for the emergency exit. They made it out with a little effort, a lot of salt shots, a few good swings of a couple iron pokers and a shit load of luck.  
"Keep running, get off school property," Ally screamed as she hit the outside. None of them needed telling twice as they raced to the edge of the property line.   
"We gotta go get the survivors," Ally said to Dean,  
"How are we going to stop that many ghosts?" He shook his head frowning,  
"Well, I think Sam has something going on..." Ally said as she walked back through the entrance and watched a few go up in flames,  
"How in the hell...?" Dean said,  
"Let's go, get as many people out as possible and then we'll figure out what to do with the remaining problem," Ally said and Dean nodded.

Ten minutes later Ally had managed to save three other people and get them outside and onto safe soil. Dean had scooped up two survivors and was on his way back with a third.   
"I don't think anyone else is alive in there," he said gravely, "I came across a couple bodies on my way in, it's been too long to survive,"  
"I'll do a sweep and make sure," Ally said,  
"Let me get this guy out and I'll come with you," Dean ran outside and practically launched the guy he was with to safety before sprinting back inside to sweep the school with her.  
They both moved quickly through the corridors, checking every room and every hideaway. As they went a few ghosts jumped out at them both, between the shots they got off and them spontaneously combusting Ally and Dean weren't doing too bad.  
"What the hell is Sam doing?" Dean wondered, "how is he ganking so many of them?"  
"I don't know, but we're gonna have to find out soon," Ally said, "we can't leave this school with even one ghost in tact,"  
She rounded a corner and found Julie cowering under a table with her husband Simon.   
"Dean, I've got someone," Ally said,   
"Grab 'em and get out, I'll keep moving," he said,  
"I'm not leaving you in here alone!" Ally protested,  
"I'm a big boy, I can handle it," he smirked,  
"I bet you can," She snorted,   
"Just grab them and go!" He glared.

"Julie? Simon?" Ally called to them and they scrabbled around to face her, "hey, it's me, it's Ally, Beth. Calm down, you're okay," she sighed as she pulled up her shotgun to shoot the ghost that had just appeared over the top of them.   
"Ally?" Julie sniffed, "can you save us?"  
"In my line of work we don't make promises," Ally said, "but I'm gonna do my damn best to try,"  
"I'm sorry Beth," Simon said, "I'm sorry no one ever did anything to stop it, I'm sorry I never did..."  
"It's in the past," she sighed, she didn't need this right now, she didn't need him to suddenly start feeling guilty or unworthy of being saved. Dean did enough of that to last the world a lifetime!  
"I know but..." Simon started,  
"I get it, you're sorry, just drop it and get it together," Ally said, a little more harshly than intended, "we have to get you and Julie out of here,"  
"Okay," he nodded, "come on, let's go,"   
Ally shot their way back though the school, pushing the other two to keep up. She had to get back to Dean. Flinging open the entrance doors she told them to run to the rest of the group. Just as she was about to turn back she saw Sam pull up outside, mud and sweat plastered all over him.

"I did a bunch of research," he said as he ran at her, "all the people that died here, there's so many! We can't burn all their bones, a lot of them don't even have bones to burn!"  
"You did a hell of a job with the ones that did! How'd you do that?!" Ally asked,  
"I had help," he grinned as a truck pulled up behind him and out jumped Charlie, Kevin, Cas and Garth, "and a large digger,"  
"Hey guys," Ally waved,  
"Hey," they waved back,  
"Where's Dean?" Sam frowned,  
"Sweeping the inside, I'm going back for him now," she said,  
"Lock and load people, let's move," Sam motioned to the small group he'd bought with him,  
"We have to burn the school don't we," Ally said with a glint in your eye,  
"Would you like to do the honours?" Sam laughed,  
"I would love to do the honours," she grinned, "but I suppose we need to go get your brother first," she rolled her eyes playfully,  
"I suppose we should," he smiled, "everyone grab the gas cans, start from the top and work your way down, clear each level as you go," 

The six of them grabbed a can each and headed inside. They split into two teams and took a side of the building each. They searched every room, this time from top to bottom, flooding each level with gas as they went. Ally finally made it to the bottom with Charlie and Kevin to see Sam round the corner with Garth, Cas and Dean. She didn't even think twice before running at him and flinging her arms round his neck.  
"Thank god your okay!" She squeezed him tight, relief flooding through her body and bringing a few tears with them,  
"I'm never not okay," he laughed, his arms around her waist squeezing just as tightly,  
"We're getting to the point where I'm gonna need to use two hands to count how many times you've died!" She shoved him playfully as she pulled away, "you are not always okay!"  
"Aw look Sammy, she cares," Dean teased,  
"Yeah, of course I do," Ally grinned, pausing before adding, "I couldn't cope with Sam and Cas moping around all weekend if you'd died,"  
"Oh really?!" Dean laughed, "you give me one weekend?! And two people!"   
"Come on," Sam smiled, "d'you care to light this sucker up?"  
"Thanks Sam," Ally took the matches from him and struck one, throwing it into the building and watching the flames take. The heat was unbelievable and Ally had to be dragged to the safety zone as she saw all the vengeful spirits still inside begin to burn with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally stood with the rest of her old class and watched the school burn. They were shaking and trembling from the stress of what had happened and the trauma they'd all endured. Ally, however, rubbed her hands together and turned to her group, specifically to Dean.  
"I believe this is the bit where we get blind drunk?" She grinned,  
"I believe it is," he laughed,  
"I could really use a drink right now," Angie nodded, linking her arm through Dean's,  
"Anyone else wanna find a bar?!" Sam yelled before Dean could stop him.  
Ally smiled and dropped her head as she began walking towards the nearest safe pub. Before she had chance to start thinking Dean was beside her, his arm around her shoulder and a cheeky grin on his face.  
"And where do you think you're going?" He said,  
"To get drunk...without getting laid," she smiled,  
"Ally...d'you seriously think I'd still be interested in her after everything I just learnt?" Dean asked,  
"Well, I didn't want to assume..." She said, "besides, it's not like you were ever interested in a relationship,"  
"That's not the point," Dean smiled, "our friendship means more to me than any woman I might come across, whether I'm looking for a good time or a long time..."  
"Dean...?" Ally frowned at him, "when you decide you want a long term commitment, there is going to be another woman who means more to you than I do,"  
"Maybe that's why I'm never looking for long term," he gave a shy smile, something she'd never seen him do before. She'd seen Dean all kinds of vulnerable, but this was a new kind. It only lasted for a second, was so fleeting she wasn't even sure it was real.

Dean walked the rest of the way to the pub in quiet, his arm still wrapped around Ally and Ally unable to pull away even though she kept telling herself she should. She wanted to admit to herself how much she liked Dean as more than a friend, how good he smelt up close, how warm it was to be in his arms, how happy it made her just to see that smile of his and those eyes light up. But admitting that to herself was just asking for pain and heartache. Hunters don't belong with anyone, let alone other hunters. It was a bad idea, a really bad idea. Dean didn't like her that way, he never would and that was exactly what she was going to keep telling herself until the day she died. Stupid fleeting moments be damned because it only took seconds to convince herself they weren't real, and that was that.

Ally pushed open the door to the pub and unwrapped herself from Dean. The reunion group and her own small group of heroes filed in behind her.  
"Well I'll be damned!" The guy behind the bar threw down his towel, "is that...cricketbug?!" He jumped the bar and beamed as Ally launched herself at him and he swung her around. He wasn't young but he wasn't exactly old, in his mid-fifties he looked very good for his age and he was quite handsome.  
"Owen!" Ally screamed and hugged him tight,  
"What are you doin' back here?" He grinned,  
"Uh...high school reunion," she grimaced,  
"You hated high school, you did not come here for a reunion," he said seriously,  
"Yeah, it was mixed with a case," she said, "vengeful spirit,"  
"You saved all these people?" He asked in awe, looking at her reunion class,  
"Yep," she nodded, "along with help from these guys," she gestured to the only people not looking like they wanted puke,  
"After all they did to you...?" He said gently, "wow, Ally, you're something else," he smiled, "I wish we could all be like you,"  
"Nah you don't," she laughed him off, hating the blush forming on her cheeks, "anyway, I've just filled your bar with a large group of people all in need of a lot of drink,"  
"You all first timers?" He called to them and got a mixture of confused expressions back, "first time seeing ghosts and runnin' from 'em?!" They all nodded frantically and he waved them in.  
"Care to help me?" He gestured to the bar and Ally smiled, nodding before jumping it and grabbing as many shot glasses and whiskey glasses as she could find. 

Dean watched Ally as she worked. He couldn't help but keep glancing over at her. Still in that cut up dress and short shorts with combat boots, he couldn't shake the feeling he was getting when he looked at her. When he'd seen her walk into the reunion in that dress, she'd blown his mind. But seeing her transform herself into just her? It terrified him how much sexier he found her, how much he loved it and how weird he found it that it didn't change how he saw her. It didn't stop him from treating her any different, he just wanted the way he treated her to end up taking them both in a whole different direction. As it happened, he was sure that she couldn't possibly be wondering the same things, she hadn't even introduced him to the apparent old friend who ran the bar. Dean swirled the whiskey around in his glass before draining it and letting out a deep sigh.  
"What's got you?" Sam asked,  
"Nothing," he replied,  
"Any reason why you're sulking then?" Sam laughed,  
"I'm not sulking!" Dean huffed,  
"Sure you're not," Charlie raised her eyebrows at him,  
"Just shut up!" Dean growled and lent back in his chair,  
"Well, I'm gonna go get some more drinks," Sam said, "she if Ally is okay or needs any help,"  
Dean didn't even respond as Sam got up and left. Sam being the other reason that Dean didn't want to face his feelings. He was almost sure something was or would soon be happening between Ally and Sam, what with all the help they gave each other and the 'I love yous' that were exchanged, how could he ignore that. 

"So, what're we talking?" Ally came up to the group, two whiskey bottles in hand and followed by Sam and Owen,  
"Why Dean is sulking," Charlie said,  
"I'm not sulking!!" Dean fumed, a small amount of heat creeping up his cheeks. This conversation had to end, now.  
"Of course you're not," Ally said sarcastically, "I've never seen you more chirpy,"  
"Shove off Ally!" He smirked at her,  
"Of course Ally gets a smile," Sam huffed, "I get my head bitten off,"  
"Yeah, but you didn't see Ally in her amazing dress," Charlie pointed out, "you'd ducked out before she took her coat off..."  
"What has that got to do with anything?!" Ally laughed, sending Charlie a glare and not noticing Dean doing the same thing from behind her,  
"Wow, it's like I'm looking at doppelgängers!" She giggled. Ally frowned and turned to look at Dean who did his usual Dean thing and just ignored Charlie's comment.  
"So, more drinking?" He said, gesturing to the bottles still in her hand,  
"No, I brought them over to look at," she laughed,  
"Attitude like that's gonna get you into trouble," Dean grinned wickedly,  
"Maybe I'm counting on it," she shrugged, not knowing what had gotten into her. Charlie seemed to be hinting that she wasn't entirely alone in her musings about her and Dean, maybe pushing it a little further than usual would get her somewhere. Or at least to a place where she'd know how he felt without actually saying anything to him, whereby saving face and being able to continue on as normal if her presumptions were realised and he wasn't actually into her.  
Dean cleared his throat and took one of the bottles from her. He poured a large amount into his glass and lent back in his chair, not knowing what to do or say. He wasn't used to her calling him on stuff like that. Ally kind of liked watching him squirm a little bit, Charlie was right after all.  
"This is Owen, by the way," Ally motioned to her old friend,  
"Owen, this is Cas, Kevin, Garth, Charlie, you've met Sam," she went around the circle, "and this is the delightful Dean,"  
"Pleased to meet you all," he nodded as she introduced them. He took the last remaining seat and so Ally decided to use the last remaining piece of courage she had and sat straight on Dean's lap. He looked at her with wide eyes as she stretched her legs out over his knees and put her arm around his neck before he collected himself and went back into full on usual Dean mode.  
"Why've you got to sit with me?" He grumbled with a stupid smirk on his face that he just couldn't control,  
"Because..." Ally said as she poured a bit more whiskey into his glass before putting the lid on and resting the bottle between her legs, "you're the borderline alcoholic who will drink more than everyone else and it saves me from getting up to top your drink up every two minutes," she grinned, pulling his glass out of his hand and taking a mouthful,  
"I am not a borderline alcoholic," Dean said as he naturally snaked his arm around her waist,  
"Oh please, I was being nice," Ally laughed, "there's no borderline about it,"  
"Takes one to know one," he said,  
"Dean!" Sam part laughed and part glared,  
"Yeah, come on that was low," Kevin nodded, "Ally doesn't drink half as much as you,"  
"Ally drinks just as much as me," Dean said, "she's just better at hiding it,"  
"I don't believe you," Garth laughed,  
"She's probably the only person I know who actually stands a chance at drinking me under the table," Dean said,  
"Thank you," Ally smiled and took the glass back from him, taking another mouthful,  
"That's not really a compliment," Cas spoke up,  
"Says the guy who drank a liquor store," she raised her eyebrows at him,  
"Point taken," he smiled,  
"So, how'd you know these guys?" Owen asked, "you kind of left for college and never came back, not that I expected you to..."  
"Oh, I started hunting with my dad and met Dean and his dad on a case," Ally said, "dad died and a few years later, on another case, I bumped into Dean again, this time with Sam. We worked the case and kind of stayed stuck to each other since," she explained,  
"I'm glad, you worried me when you dropped off the map after he died," Owen smiled softly,  
"So, how d'you guys know each other?" Dean asked, no longer cut up about his ties to her,  
"Well, I was a hunting friend of her daddy's, it's the reason her aunt lived here cause she knew it was safe," Owen explained, "I gave it all up and went for making a safe house instead, my son died on the job...couldn't keep going without him," he said sadly,  
"Sorry," Dean nodded respectfully,  
"I didn't want him in the life but he followed anyway," Owen said, "he knew what he was getting himself in for, he knew..."  
"Doesn't make it any less painful, or any easier," Dean said,  
"Amen to that," Owen nodded and drained what was left in his glass, the rest of the group following suit.  
"Owen used to let me sit in here and relax a little bit, it was the only place in town I could go without getting picked on," Ally said, "all the other kids were petrified of the people who wondered in and out,"  
"Hunters are a special type of person," Owen laughed, "most of 'em don't realise they ooze a kind of terrifying, over arrogant aura when they're on down time,"  
"Not all of us," Sam laughed frowning,  
"Yeah, all of us," Owen said, "when you get those few seconds of peace just to have a drink and sit in silence with no interruptions...not when you wanna get information or make a human connection or get laid, but when you're literally just being whatever the life made you...there's something about us that's haunting and dangerous and a little bit scary, especially to young kids,"  
"Well, if stops them from bugging us, what do I care?" Dean said, pouring more whiskey into the glass he was now sharing,  
"And that's exactly why it'll never change," Owen grinned, "and why I never want it to,"  
"Cheers to that!" Dean downed his drink and refilled before passing Ally the glass. The group looked at her in awe as she knocked it back without even flinching.  
"What?!" She laughed, "Dean did warn you,"


	7. Chapter 7

"Anyway, I want to know..." Charlie looked directly at Ally, "why on earth did you take a machete to that beautiful, sexy dress!"   
"Because I couldn't hunt in it," she laughed, "it was a practical thing, same reason why I put shorts and combat boots on!"  
"But you looked so so good!" Charlie whined.  
Dean drained the glass he'd just refilled and tried to shake the replay he had currently going over and over in his head. The way Ally had slid those shorts on underneath that dress...man, he'd tried not to look. He'd tried not to let his eyes linger as the dress lifted to show the deliciousness of her skin going all the way up. To see the skill she had with a blade as she tore up the dress and cut the excess off. To not fantasise about those amazing legs wrapped around him with only her combat boots on. The way he imagined her skin would feel to touch it, or the way she'd taste or how she'd sound...god! What the hell was wrong with him! He couldn't hit stop or pause or off, the damn vision was ingrained into his mind the moment he saw it and now it was searing itself into his eyeballs. He had to get a hold on it before his brain began signalling...oh fuck! Too late!

Ally was suddenly very aware of a hardness that could only be coming from one place. She didn't dare move even slightly, not sure if she wanted to confirm her fears or have them realised. She stayed leaning back on Dean, trying to be as relaxed as possible.  
"I know," Ally nodded at Charlie, not thinking about what she was saying,  
"You know you looked good?" Charlie frowned at her, she'd never been one to self-confirm something like that,  
"Uh...yeah...?" Ally said, trying to remain calm, "I got a lot of looks, and offers," she shrugged. Dean lent forward slightly, and Ally really felt him then, digging straight into her back. She couldn't help but think that it would have been better use somewhere else.   
"Sorry..." he whispered as he closed his eyes and buried his head in her shoulder in a mixture of shame and amusement.   
Ally didn't react, she kept her eyes forward and carried on the conversation as best she could at the same time as trying to ignore the fact that the man she was ridiculously attracted to had a massive hard-on while she was sat on his lap.   
"Did you take any offers?" Charlie squealed, Ally's instant reaction completely grounding her again,  
"No! I hated my class, of course I didn't take any offers," she laughed, the small shake of her body not helping her or Dean,  
"That's a shame," Charlie said, "you should totally have pulled in that dress,"  
"Technically speaking I did, I just turned them all down," Ally said,  
"Yeah, but what a waste," Charlie sighed, "now no one is going to see what's under your dress, well, half-dress now," she winked and Ally felt Dean's entire body stiffen. Well, that answered one question, it was definitely her he was getting hot for, not just some random chick that happened to pass by.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. He had to calm down. Seriously, this was ridiculous! This was bordering on being the worst day of his life, and he'd had a few! He was sure he wasn't far off destroying the best friendship he'd ever had, and that would kill him. This couldn't be happening, why couldn't he stop. And then Ally laughed and that made it a thousand times worse because she moved and because her voice and her laugh were so sweet it sent his heart rate up another notch and made his palms begin to sweat. He couldn't help think about what that laugh might sound like very close to his ear and very close to a bed. Why couldn't he stop thinking about this?! Someone was going to work it out soon, they had to. And then Charlie had to go and make that stupid comment about what was under her dress and wow, the idea of that sent him pretty much over the edge. He wasn't coming back now, no amount of persuasive talk in his own head was going calm him down enough for that part of him to go down. He sighed deeply, cursing himself and his own stupid, easily distracted head.   
"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked as he heard Dean groan,  
"What?" Dean looked up at Sam, feeling a blush begin to creep and a deep resounding guilt start up,  
"What is wrong?" Sam asked again,  
"Oh, headache, damn thing just came and smacked me in the face," he said, a little nervously,  
"It's probably because you've drunk too much too quick," Ally teased, pulling the glass out of his hand and smiling at his relieved look,  
"Well, you should know," he grinned, trying to appear normal, "you don't seem to have one and you've drunk as much as me,"  
"Because I know how to control my liquor," Ally said, "not enough to burn out that quick but just enough to keep me warm for while," she winked and laughed as Dean put his head back on her shoulder,   
"Yeah, that's definitely a headache you've got Dean," Sam said, completely unconvinced. Dean glanced up at him and felt another twinge of guilt as Sam gave him a knowing look. God, what was wrong with him? His brother had serious feelings for Ally, and she deserved someone who'd treat her as well as Sam. Someone who'd leave the life for her and raise a family with her, marry her. Not Dean, not fuck-up, screw-it-all-up Dean. 

"So, I'm gonna head back to the motel..." Charlie put her glass down and gave Ally a quick and suspicious grin,  
"Oh no, you can't stay in a motel," Owen cried, "I've got plenty of rooms here,"  
"We can't impose on you like that!"  
Ally said,  
"Sure you can, I insist!" Owen beamed, "I've got a double, a twin and a triple all free,"  
"Well, us three will take the triple," Charlie beamed, gesturing to Garth and Kevin,  
"Yes! Movie night!" Kevin grinned,  
"What about me?" Ally frowned, a little put out,  
"Sam and Cas, you and Dean?" Charlie said without hesitation as Dean's head snapped up. Sam was giving him the evils and he deserved them.  
"Why am I sharing with Dean?" Ally tried to make it sound more pissed off than nervous,  
"Surely Ally would be better off with Sam?" Dean said, "that's actually how we usually do it..." He realised, "I share with Cas,"  
"Up to you, just though a little change might be nice," Charlie said, "night bitches, see you in the morning,"  
"Night guys," Ally waved them off,  
"I think I will go to sleep now too," Cas smiled, "I'll take the twin room please, whichever way you work it out, I'm not sleeping in a double bed with anyone,"  
"I actually thought the girls would take the double," Owen frowned,  
"Normally we would," Ally said, "but Charlie apparently wanted a movie night and I'm apparently not up for it,"  
"Did you even get a choice to be up for it?" Sam asked,  
"Nope," Ally shook her head as Owen walked to the bar to sort the keys out, leaving just her, Dean and Sam at the table.  
"I take it I'm sharing with Cas?" Sam pouted,  
"I don't think that's a good idea..." Ally practically whispered,  
"I don't think so either," Dean agreed,   
"I'm glad you can both see that," Sam said,  
"But it might take us a minute to move," Ally looked at Dean and started to giggle a little. He did the same but before she could really burst out laughing, Sam got up to leave.  
"I'll be in the double then," he shook his head sighing, "see you in a few," Ally and Dean nodded to him as he walked over to the bar for the last key, a sharp stabbing feeling beginning to erupt in Dean's gut.

Of course. That meant Ally and Sam would be sharing a bed. Why did that seem to hurt him so much. Dean cursed himself for being okay with it. At least his dick was starting to calm down a bit. God, how could he be so stupid! Surely he couldn't be so idiotic as to actually do something so moronic, like falling for her. That would have been the single most ridiculous thing he could do in all his life, so he couldn't have done that. He just wouldn't. It didn't hurt like hell when he thought about Ally and Sam being happy, that was just his head confusing pain with weirdness. It was weird, the two of them were weird. Not painful, never painful. It just couldn't be.  
"Hey," Ally frowned at Dean and moved so her legs were over hanging the arm of the chair and her back was no longer against his stomach but leaning against the other arm. Dean put his hand on her legs and rubbed his thumb gently across her skin making her heart feel like it was in her throat. "You okay?" She managed to squeeze out,  
"Huh?" Dean hadn't been paying any attention to what she'd been saying. The moment Ally swung her legs over the arm of the chair he instinctively placed a hand on her leg and he was out of the conversation. The smooth of her skin, the heat that seemed to radiate off her, the electricity that passed from his fingers to her and back again. He rubbed his thumb along her leg gently, wondering if he'd get away with being that intimate and couldn't help but feel a little bit elated when she didn't seem to mind. He suddenly realised she'd asked him a question.  
"Dean, are you okay?" Ally said again, finding it harder to get it out a second time for fear that it would end the moment,  
"Oh," he smiled, "yeah I'm fine,"  
"Okay," she smiled back, "if you're sure,"  
"Other than the raging erection that won't go away, I'm all good," he laughed, "something you handled like I pro, I might add,"  
"Well, it's still there, so I wouldn't exactly say I handled it," she smirked, "it wouldn't still be raging if I had,"  
"What the hell are doing to me woman?!" Dean groaned and Ally giggled,  
"Sorry, but you kind of asked for that one," she said,  
"I am sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable between us. Thanks, for you know, not making a huge deal out of it,"  
"Well, it was physically uncomfortable, to be fair," she smirked, "it is rather hard," she shifted her leg to graze him on purpose and his eyes widened,  
"I'm having enough trouble as it is," he tried not to smirk back, "don't make it worse,"  
"I'm trying," Ally grinned,  
"I know you are, you're very trying," he grinned back,  
"So, was that dress really that good on me?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to push her luck.  
Dean took a deep breath in. How to answer that? Yes the dress was that good but no, that wasn't what had put him in this position. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, he couldn't lose that. But at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted to just stay friends anymore. And then there was Sam, who she was sharing a bed with later on. And there was that twang again, he could feel it deep down in the pit of his stomach. Could he really watch Ally play happy families with his brother? Nope, pretty sure that was a no. But could he willingly stop her from being with Sam and having the happy life she deserved? A quote from a weird chick-flick she'd made him watch floated through his head at that point - "I knew she was the best it was ever gonna get for me, but I never stopped to ask if I was be best it was ever gonna get for her" - the movie was weird because it was actually pretty funny and Dean actually wound up liking it, not that he'd ever admit that. But he knew, there was no way that he was the best Ally could get. No way at all.  
"Dean?" She said, "Dean?!"  
"Oh, yeah?" He shook himself free of his thoughts,  
"You're kind of scaring me a bit..." She frowned,   
"What? Why?" He asked,  
"You're acting weird," she said, "you never act weird,"  
"I'm not acting weird," he said defensively,   
"Yes you are," Ally argued, "I just asked you if the dress was really that good and you gave a massive sigh and completely shut down,"  
"Sorry," he coughed nervously,  
"You don't have to answer the question, it's fine," she shrugged, trying not to feel a little heartbroken. She'd obviously misread the signals and now felt incredibly foolish and wanted the world to swallow her whole.

"The dress was amazing, kind of made me see you in a whole new light," he said, still trying to keep the tone jovial but beginning to feel as though he was losing it,  
"I kind of gathered that," Ally gave him a shy smile as she glanced at his lap briefly,   
"Uh...I think maybe we should pick this up tomorrow," Dean cleared his throat quickly,  
"Huh?" She frowned,  
"You know, when we haven't been drinking..." He said,  
"We can drink more than that on a lazy Sunday afternoon and still be in our right minds," Ally frowned, "what's going on with you Dean?"  
"Nothing! what's going on with you?!" He huffed,  
"Wow, you haven't changed a bit since high school," she giggled making him give her the faintest of smiles. Ally stood up, noticing he'd relaxed significantly over the last few minutes and would now be able to stand without a large and embarrassing protrusion sticking out from his trousers, she pulled him to his feet.   
"Come on, I want to show you something," Ally smiled as she entwined her fingers with his and pulled him towards a back door.


	8. Chapter 8

The cool night air hit Ally and she couldn't help but breath it in and smile. The garden was still and silent, it looked pretty amazing in the dark. She'd forgotten how beautiful it was out here. Dean turned to her and smiled, the crinkles around his eyes warmed her heart and the spark in his gorgeous greens scared her a little bit. She started to realise how far she'd fallen into them as she stood hand in hand, stars above and flowers below.  
"This is where I used to come," Ally told him, "when the kids at school were too much to handle, when my dad had been away for too long, when I'd upset my aunt or I'd been stomped on too many times that I couldn't go home..."  
"Why did they do those things to you?" Dean asked,  
"I told you, Angie and her cronies hated me," she sighed,  
"But why? For what reason?" Dean said,  
"Uh..." Ally faltered trying to find a reason that wouldn't mean she had to tell him it was because of him. Or tell him who she really was.

.....................................................

Nineteen years ago...

Ally crammed a bunch of worthless stuff into her locker and pulled a bunch of other worthless stuff back out. 'If you work hard you can do whatever you want' her aunt's voice resounded in her head and she repeated it to herself in mock tones. If she worked hard she could become something society deemed respectable, was what her aunt really meant. It's what school was really about, educating the masses so they would someday become a working cog like the rest of the clock, an ant like the rest of nest. Ally huffed loudly, mainly to herself, she was used to being invisible.   
"Bad day huh?" The kid behind her locker door asked,  
"Something like that, yeah," she nodded,  
"It could be worse," he winked and flashed her a grin, bright green eyes piercing bright deep brown ones,  
"It could be better," she shrugged,  
"I'm Dean," he said, "just moved here,"  
"Nice to meet you Dean, see you round," Ally shut her locker door and walked away without looking at him. There was something about him that really set her on edge. 

Back at her locker after class Ally dumped all her worthless stuff, leaving just her worthless homework in her bag. The Dean guy she'd spoken to earlier turned out to be quite a looker if she listened to...well any girl in school apparently. She'd had one class with him and it only took her a few seconds to realise why he'd put her in a state of unease. He was a hunter's kid, maybe even done a bit of hunting himself already. She could see it in his eyes, the over-confidence making up for the vulnerability, the way his look turned hard the minute anyone stumbled onto something personal, the cockiness and arrogance that came with the life. All the things that kept you alive as a hunter but limited you as a person. Not that anyone would notice, he wouldn't be here long enough.  
"Hey sweetcheeks," Dean winked at her from behind her locker door,  
"Please don't call me that," Ally rolled her eyes, "you have no idea whether my cheeks are sweet,"  
"Maybe I'd like to find out," he grinned,  
"Save it for the barbie girls," she said,  
"I'm trying here..." He gave you his best mock-wounded face,  
"My name is Beth," she relented a little. It was the name she went by in school, her dad was too paranoid to sign her up with all her real information.  
"Nice name Beth," he smiled, the first genuine smile she'd seen off him since she met him, "d'you wanna go out sometime?"   
"What's the point, you'll be gone in a few weeks," Ally said,  
"What makes you say that?!" He frowned,  
"I'm good at reading people," she said, trying to slide past the actual truth, "I'm practically invisible in this place, no one notices how much I see,"  
"You're not invisible to me," he said, and for the most part he sounded completely sincere, "what d'you see when you look at me?"  
"I see a guy who's waiting to get the hell out of dodge," she looked up at him briefly, "I see a guy who's waiting to fly away again before he becomes part of the norm and people start to notice he's not the guy he's pretending to be,"  
"Wow, that was...uh...you have a great imagination," he chuckled but Ally could tell it was forced, "maybe you'll be a writer one day or something,"  
"It was accurate," she said, "but hey, we're not all built to handle the truth. See you tomorrow Dean, if you're still here,"  
"See you tomorrow Beth," Dean smiled through a frown.

"Hey Sammy," Dean waved to his little brother as he saw him walking towards him, "ready to go,"  
"Yeah," Sam said,   
"How was school?" Dean asked,  
"Fine," Sam said,   
"Just fine?" Dean frowned,  
"Hey, I'm the new kid in another new school, what else do you want me to say?" Sam huffed, "besides, it's not like it's worth getting attached to, we'll be gone in a few weeks!"  
"Sam!" Dean had to pick up his pace as Sam stormed off, "hey, Sammy!" Dean grabbed his arm and tried to slow him down.  
"Just leave me alone Dean!" Sam shrugged him off,   
"No, talk to me," Dean said,  
"About what?! It's the same every time...I'm the nerdy new kid and I get treated like shit..." He said before Dean cut him off,  
"Who's giving you a hard time? Huh?" Dean glared,  
"No one Dean, not yet," Sam sighed in exasperation, "you don't get it because you walk into a new school like you own the place, all the girls fall at your feet and the guys leave you alone because you just have that kind of presence..."  
"Not today kiddo," Dean said without thinking,  
"Huh? What'd you mean?" Sam frowned,  
"The girl whose locker is next to mine, she was definitely not falling at my feet," He shook his head, "but she got under my skin..."  
"Wow, a girl got under your skin, that's a first," Sam laughed,  
"Shut up!" Dean shoved him playfully and they continued on down the road to their motel laughing and shoving each other. 

The next few weeks followed a similar sort of pattern. Dean would talk to Ally at her locker in the morning, after lunch and at the end of school. It scared him that he literally lingered and waited around just to catch her for those few seconds of conversation.   
"I'm still here," he grinned, "it's been four weeks and I'm still here. So, d'you wanna go out sometime?"  
"If you're still here in four months then we'll talk," Ally said, a small smile playing on her lips. She'd grown to really like these short conversations, a quick glance at his eyes and seeing the crinkles around them just made her heart feel a little lighter. She ignored it because that's what she did, it's what hunters do too, but it didn't stop it being there for a few moments.   
"Ouch, that's quite a while to wait," he laughed,  
"I'm worth it though," she found herself flirting now too, "I can guarantee that," she winked as she shut the locker door and walked away. There was something about him that pulled Ally in and she wished with all her heart she could give in and just say yes, but she knew it would only hurt her. Dean was a good, sweet guy even if he did hide it under his many layers. Within the last four weeks the two minute conversations over a locker door they shared where they barely looked at each other and even then could hardly see each other, Ally had managed to strip away Dean's arrogant layer, his jackass layer, his player layer, his hard ass layer and his hide-under-his-sense-of-humour layer. She was pretty sure she was now talking to Dean, the real Dean. And she found herself liking him, a lot.

"Dean? Dean?!" Sam practically yelled at him as they walked towards the motel after another day at school,  
"Huh? Sorry Sammy," Dean shook his head,  
"Wow, she's really done a number on you," Sam grinned,  
"Don't know what or who you're talking about," Dean huffed,  
"Why don't you ask her out already?" Sam laughed,  
"Because...we aren't staying, so what's the point in getting all attached to something or someone?" Dean groaned, "and because I already have...several times..."  
"And she said no?!" Sam chuckled, "that Dean charm of yours doesn't work on her?!"  
"Apparently not," Dean growled, "can you drop it now?"  
"No," Sam bounced around Dean as he walked, "she's like the only girl you've never been able to charm,"  
"Your point being?" He asked,  
"Maybe that's a good thing, maybe that makes her like your soulmate," Sam said,  
"How'd you figure that?" Dean laughed,  
"Because she's not completely smitten by you, because she's not going to do everything you want her to, she tells it to you straight, she's genuine and you're genuine back," Sam explained, "she knows you, Dean. Not that stupid fake you that you make other people believe you are, but the you that I know..."  
"No she doesn't," Dean sighed, "she doesn't know I'm a hunter,"  
"No, but she knows your something close to it," Sam said, still jumping around Dean, "and she still likes you,"  
"Okay, for starters, can you quit doing that, you're making me want to shoot you," Dean said, "and she doesn't like me like that, if she did, she'd have said yes to going out with me,"  
"I thought you were supposed to be good with girls?" Sam laughed, "if she didn't like you she wouldn't still be talking to you,"  
"She's just being nice," Dean shook his head again, "she's just being nice..."  
"No, she's being sensible because she knows you aren't sticking around," Sam said, "a girl like that who won't go out with you definitely likes you, she's just too smart to put her heart on the line,"  
"Whatever," Dean shrugged, trying not to feel a tiny bit hopeful at the thought of Beth liking him back.

"Six weeks Beth, six weeks," Dean grinned at her, still from behind her locker door. He'd never got a proper look at her and he was dying to but he didn't want to push his luck.   
"Another fourteen to go..." She laughed,   
"My little brother seems to think you're my soulmate," Dean decided to share his conversation with Sam, see where it got him,  
"Really?" Ally smiled, feeling her heart flutter, "so you talk about me to your little brother?" She asked innocently,  
"Wh...yeah?" Dean chuckled as he let out his breath, "I forgot how much of a smart ass you were,"  
"Me? I'm the smart ass?!" Ally feigned offence, "takes one to know one,"  
"See? Smart ass!" He laughed and she found herself giggling,  
"So, I'm your soulmate huh?" Ally collected herself, "any reason why? What have you been telling him about me that would lead him to believe that?"  
"He thinks it's because you don't succumb to my charms the way the other girls do," Dean said,  
"Ahh, so because I'm immune to your advances, it's more real with me," she nodded, "I can see his point a little bit,"  
"You can?" Dean frowned,  
"Yes, I can," she laughed, "but there's a few snags in his theory,"  
"Such as...?" Dean asked,  
"If we were soulmates, I probably would have said yes to going out with you by now," Ally smiled, "if we were soulmates, we'd be forever connected, and I don't think you're sticking around much longer,"   
Dean looked down at his hands, he shut his own locker door and lent against it. For the first time in his life he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay put, to be someone.  
"I don't know yet," he shrugged,  
"Sure you do," she gave him an understanding smile, "when your dad calls, you will leave, whether you want to or not,"  
"I might stay, if I had a good reason to," he said, looking directly at her,  
"I'm flattered, but I don't want to be your reason Dean," Ally said, "I can't be, no one can be...you have to be your reason,"  
"Just because I want to stay, doesn't mean I should," he shrugged, "doesn't mean I can,"  
"I know," she nodded slowly, feeling her heart break a little bit for him and because of him,  
"My dad needs me, Sammy needs me, I can't turn my back on my family," he sighed,  
"Just do me a favour?" Ally looked at him, "don't...don't get so hard that the next time we meet, I can't see where the real you went..."  
"I can promise I'll try, I can promise that if I have, you'll still be able to break me," he grinned,   
"Okay, I'll take that," she grinned back,  
"You're still not going to go out with me though, are you?" He sighed,  
"No, I told you, there's still fourteen more weeks to go till you're off probation," she laughed, "not to mention a few other pretty big reasons,"  
"Oh yeah? What are they?" Dean huffed jokingly,  
"Angela Johnson? Patty Lewis? Jemima Hallsbury?" She raised her eyebrows at him and laughed when he squirmed,  
"That's...I...but..." Dean felt a twinge of guilt,  
"Hey, I'm kidding!" Ally said, "we're not a thing...we're not even close to being a thing..."  
"Well, technically, we're fourteen weeks away from being a thing," Dean relaxed and let his relief bring himself back to normal,  
"Well, in fourteen weeks, if you're still here, I just thought you might like to know that I don't date guys that are already dating half the female population of the school," she chuckled,  
"Well, if I'm still here in fourteen weeks, I won't be dating half the female population of the school, I'll be dating one member of the female population of the school," he winked,  
"Who's that then?" Ally teased, "my bets on Angela, I can see how much fake Dean likes her, and I know how possessive and persuasive she can be. I'm surprised it's not an official thing yet," she grimaced,  
"Hey, she's really hot, you can't blame me for wanting to tap that," he laughed at what he could see of Ally's scrunched up face,  
"Yeah, but what happens when she opens her mouth? Kind of a turn off isn't it?" She giggled,  
"Depends on what she's doing with it..." Dean shot Ally look that made her snort out a laugh, "see you later Beth,"  
"See you later Dean," she fist-bumped him round the locker door and smiled as she watched him walk away. Ally fiddled in her locker some more, realising she was starting to make up things to do while she was there so that she could see Dean a little bit longer. 

From out of nowhere her locker door practically slammed into her face. If it wasn't for her hunter reflexes that her dad had made her hone, that might really have hurt. Ally jumped back as the door flew past her and slammed shut.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Angela Johnson sneered at Ally, her coven of witches stood around her waiting for the opportunity to cackle,  
"I'm trying to get some stuff out of my locker..." Ally frowned,  
"I mean with Dean, what do you think you're doing with Dean?" She glared,  
"Talking..." Ally said, trying to remain calm, appear frightened and not bite back with sarcasm all at the same time,  
"Well, stop," she said,  
"But...I can't just ignore him," Ally made herself stutter slightly,  
"Sure you can, if you know what's good for you," Angela laughed, "that boy is mine, stay away from him," she warned,  
"I wouldn't get too attached, he'll be gone in a few weeks," Ally couldn't help herself,  
"Excuse me?!" Angela barked, "how do you know that?!"  
"Because I know his type, he's not here to stay, he's here to play," Ally said,  
"I am warning you," Angela pushed her viciously against her locker and stuck her face in Ally's, "stay away from him!" She hissed, "or I'll make sure your life is a living hell!"  
She stalked off with her friends, all laughing and jeering as they went. Ally stood and watched them go, her blood boiling but her head reminding her they weren't worth it. If she fought back she'd get kicked out. Angela wasn't just a bitch, she was a rich bitch. In high school terms it was like giving her diplomatic immunity. Ally had friends here and good places she liked to go. Her dad would be so disappointed if he had to move her again and her aunt would want to kill her. 

Two weeks later and that's when it all started. Angie shoved Ally against the locker door and put her hands on Ally's throat. It took all Ally's self control not to move out from under her grip.  
"So, Dean left, you were right," Angie sneered, "I thought I told you to stay away from him!"  
"I tried," Ally faked a whimper,  
"Cut the crap, I know you're not scared of me," Angie laughed, "if you were, you'd never have carried on as if nothing,"  
"Sorry, I was trying to make you feel like I cared," Ally smirked as she let her face relax back to normal,  
"I want to earn that terrified look you put on so well," she grinned, "and I will,"  
"Good luck with that," Ally laughed, "you're nothing and no one compared to the shit I've had to deal with my whole life,"  
"You wanna bet?" Angie snarled, "correct me if I'm wrong but there's nothing more terrifying than being stuck at the mercy of someone like me, in a situation where you can't fight back?" She let go of Ally's throat and smiled.  
"What?" Ally frowned, feeling her stomach drop,  
"I'm under no illusions that you could probably beat the crap out of me," she said, "but I also know that I'm untouchable, so give it your best shot," she sneered again as Ally realised how right she was, "have fun being my new favourite target for the next two and a half years,"  
"I might not be able to fight back," Ally glared, "but I'm certainly not that easy to break, and I refuse to ever be afraid of you,"   
"Challenge accepted," Angie shoved her again as she backed off, "enjoy your last day as the invisible girl, tomorrow begins a whole new era,"  
Ally watched her go, wanting to cry but not about her new found vendetta. Dean was gone and he hadn't even said goodbye. She couldn't work out why it hurt as much as it did, they were barely even friends, she wasn't even sure if he'd seen her face properly. And yet, she felt as though she was the one person in all the school that really knew him. Maybe that was his play, maybe that was how he was trying to get to her. Ally wanted to smack herself for being such an idiot but she couldn't change it now, it was her own fault. Now she was in for the worst few years of her life and she wouldn't be able to know for sure whether the Dean she met was another fake or the genuine thing. It would be quite a while before she learnt that the next couple of years she would be spending in hell were actually all worth it, that Dean was really Dean. 

..........................................................

"Ally? Come on? What did you do to make her hate you so much?" Dean asked,  
"I spoke to you, a lot," Ally looked up at him hesitantly, terrified of what she might find written on his face. She wanted to lie but she saw no other way except telling Dean the straight out truth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Me? You spoke to me?" Dean frowned, "when? I know I keep saying I remember you..."  
"I know you don't Dean, and that's okay..." Ally sighed, "I wasn't exactly this 'me' when you knew me back then,"  
"So which girl were you then? When did I notice you? Why did I notice you? How'd I get you'd to notice me?" Dean frowned, "oh god! How awful was I? Did we hook up?! Am I that bad a person?! Did I call after?!" Dean felt himself begin to panic, he started pacing up and down the garden wondering how he'd forgotten her and inadvertently ruined their friendship before it had even begun.  
"No, no, we didn't hook up! It's much worse than that..." Ally was panicking now, "I was the girl who never fell at your feet...I was the girl who wouldn't go out with you..." She felt a few tears fall down her face, wishing she'd told him years ago.

Dean spun round and looked her straight in the eyes. He searched her face for some sign that she was joking. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe her.  
"But her name was Beth," he said,  
"It's my middle name, my dad wouldn't sign me up to school using all my real details, he was overly paranoid..."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Dean said, barely above a whisper,  
"Because the next time we met, I was so caught up in being cold and angry that it didn't even occur to me that I needed to tell you. And then it took me a while to realise you didn't know who I was, which kind of hurt a little bit. And then I realised why and by then we'd already worked nearly half a dozen cases together and we were starting to get on like we used to and I don't know, I didn't want to ruin it by bringing up the past," Ally said as she wiped her eyes, determined not to fall apart,  
"Why were you angry?" He frowned,  
"You just left, you didn't even say goodbye," she shrugged, "it hurt and I hated that it hurt. I hated myself because I'd let it get to the point where I didn't have a choice that it hurt and it all came from three five-minute conversations a day over eight freaking weeks!" 

"But I told Angie to say goodbye for me," Dean frowned, "I gave her a letter and everything!"  
"I never got it," Ally said, "you gave it to Angie?!" She laughed,  
"Well yeah, she knew everyone, I figured she'd know you," Dean smirked,  
"Yeah she did, she made me well known to the rest of the school too after that," Ally grinned, "I can't believe you gave a letter to Angie of all people!" She laughed again, "fake Dean really didn't pay any attention did he?"  
"Not a great deal, no," he shook his head, "I'm so sorry Ally, I never wanted you to get hurt 'cause of me,"  
"Don't do that," she pointed her finger at him, "you wanna put what happened to me on your shoulders I will walk out of your life and never come back,"  
"But..." Dean started,  
"No! It wasn't your fault, it was Angie's, she was mean and vicious and I was just unlucky enough to end up in her line of fire," Ally said, "she warned me, told me to stop talking to you and I did it anyway,"  
"You did?" Dean gave her a sceptical look,  
"Of course I did, I liked you," she blushed as the words sort of tumbled out. Dean shot her a quick grin and she felt her pulse speed up slightly.

"Why'd you never fight back?" He asked, "you could have beat the shit out of them if you wanted,"  
"I weighed up the consequences," Ally said, "the consequences of getting beat on were not as grave as the consequences of beating on," she smirked,  
"I take it you clocked I was a hunter's kid?" He gave her a sideways glance,  
"Took me half a day..." Ally sighed, "I'm sorry, I just...you never mentioned me so I figured you'd forgotten me..."  
"How could I forget you," Dean breathed, "it wasn't Angie I was dying to see tonight, it was you. I was hoping you remembered me and you'd be at the reunion and we'd find each other..."  
"When you didn't say goodbye I wondered for a really long time if I'd been played," Ally confessed, "I wondered if the Dean you'd shown me was just another fake, another mask to get me to talk to you just for your own amusement..."  
"Ally...are you kidding me?!" Dean smiled with a sigh, "you're like the only person on this planet who actually knows the real me...the real real me,"  
"So you're not mad at me?" She asked hesitantly,  
"For what? Not telling me you're the girl who plagued my dreams for years after I left?" Dean chuckled, "no, I'm not mad. You're kinda hard to hold a grudge against when you've got that whole 'I just saved my entire high school class/personal torturers from an army of ghosts when they didn't deserve it' thing going on," he smiled at her, "you amaze me, too much to be mad at for longer than a few seconds anyway," he laughed lightly, dipping his head to catch her eyes in his.

Ally kept her gaze on his for what felt like an eternity. She knew she should have turned away but there was something that kept her eyes locked with his. A small smile played across his lips and she felt her heart stop.  
"I knew I recognised those eyes from somewhere," he grinned wickedly, "might be why I never let myself look at you properly,"  
"Up until tonight there's been no reason for you to look at me properly," she shrugged,  
"I appreciate that the dress was a huge eye opener, but it is definitely not the reason why I can't stop looking..." He coughed and cleared his throat, dragging his gaze away from hers,  
"So then, what was really that good?" Ally asked with a smile, one that made Dean wonder what the hell he was playing at,  
"Uh...it was..." He faltered, not sure if he wanted to continue. There was no going back if he told her.  
"It was what?" She nudged him playfully,  
"It wasn't the dress that turned me on..." He blew out a breath, "it was the way you cut it up,"  
"What?" Ally frowned laughing,  
"I...okay...uh...best way explain it," he laughed as he looked at her, "when you walked in you looked incredible, that dress, it just...I don't know...it made me look at you differently, it made me look at you in a way I never had...well, at least I thought I hadn't..."  
"Dean?" Ally motioned for him to get to the point,  
"It opened my eyes to that side of you. But, when you started hacking it apart and looking more like you..." He bit his lower lip and sucked in a breath, pretty much making her heart stop, "wow, it just...I don't know...it was like I'd been hit by a truck. Only the truck was a bunch of weird feelings I didn't realise I'd even been feeling...I think..."  
"So you're saying you've found me attractive for a while but you never realised that until tonight?" Ally tried to clarify,  
"Yeah, pretty much..." Dean nodded, "nothing I can't get a handle on though," he forced himself to say, "it'll all go back to normal by tomorrow,"  
Something was holding him back, same as her. She wanted to give in so badly but she was scared about what that would mean, what it would change, whether it would be worth it.

"Really?" Ally said, "you want to go back to normal?"  
"Why? Don't you?" Dean almost jumped in surprise, "how do you feel?"  
Oh shit! He turned the tables. Fucking tables! Why was it she never saw those kind of outcomes when she was talking to Dean! She didn't want to say anything. What if her feelings were a little deeper than Dean's? How was she going to explain them away?  
"I, uh...well, um..." Ally fidgeted,  
"Hey, if I have to share, so do you!" He laughed, "Spill it," he motioned for her to continue,  
"I've found you attractive for a while too...and I've known I have for a lot longer than just tonight..." There, she'd said it, no going back.  
"How long?" Dean asked, a glint in his eye that sent shivers down her spine and to places she couldn't afford for them to go,  
"A few years," Ally said with a smirk, "since I was about fifteen I think," she was completely captured by his eyes,  
"All that time?!" He whistled, "you kept that quiet," he grinned,  
"It's not hard, you don't really do feelings and I knew it was an impossible situation..." She shrugged,  
"What was so impossible about it?" He frowned, a small smile playing on his lips,  
"Come on...you know...we're hunters, we can't fall in love..." She trailed off as Dean's expression fell and he turned a little pale, "that's not what I meant...I didn't mean I'd fallen in love with you, I meant we couldn't start a romantic relationship for fear of that...you know? I don't really do one night stands and you do a lot of them and it's just something that should be put to rest...you know?"  
Dean stood staring at her for what felt like an eternity. Finally he took a step closer before bringing his gaze up to meet hers. It looked as if he was about to say something when all of a sudden it was like something else came tumbling out of his mouth.

"But what about Sam?" Dean frowned, suddenly remembering his brother at the last minute and feeling like the worlds biggest jackass for it,  
"What about Sam?" Ally frowned back,  
"I thought you guys had a bit of a thing starting?" He said,  
"Eww! No!" She grimaced, "he's like a brother to me,"  
"A brother?" Dean laughed,  
"Yeah, why would you think any different?" She laughed back,  
"All the 'I love yous' and shit..." Dean trailed off,  
"Oh my god! You were jealous!" Ally squealed and teased him, "you were jealous!"  
"I wasn't jealous!" He huffed, "I just, I could never work out why you wouldn't say it to me,"  
"Because you don't do sentimental bullshit like that," she laughed, "because..." She managed to stop herself before she went too far,  
"Because what?" Dean looked at her intensely,  
"Because..." She squirmed on the spot, "uh...because you never said it to me so, you know, I just figured it wasn't our thing..." She shrugged as she made a good attempt at pulling straws,  
"And?" Dean motioned for her to continue,  
"And what?" She huffed,  
"And the real reason is...?" He raised his eyes at her, waiting,  
"Dean..." Ally looked away and did her best to breath, "I can't..." She found tears had sprung to her eyes and she felt like a fool, "because...because if I'd said those words to you I wouldn't mean them the same way I mean them with Sam,"  
"So you were lying then?" Dean said stone faced,  
"No! I'm not in love with Sam!" She insisted,  
"Yeah, I got that from your initial reaction when I asked about the two of you," Dean laughed, "but..." He moved closer to her again, closing the small gap that had been left between them, "you said you hadn't fallen in love with me..."  
"You're an ass," Ally looked into his smiling green eyes and kissed him. 

It took Dean by surprise. Not that she'd kissed him, that was where he was heading anyway. What took him by surprise was how normal it felt, how right it was. The way they moved in time with each other, it was like they were made for each other. The way she tasted and the way she touched. The way he felt more than something physical, and on an emotional scale he'd never reached before. It terrified him but he couldn't stop. She was everything to him and yet she was still her. His vision hadn't changed, he hadn't suddenly put on love goggles or needed her to dress up all the time for him to see it. It didn't feel awkward or weird, or like the new dynamic might take some getting used to. The idea of never being with another woman again didn't even cross his mind, the idea of being with the same one did. 

Ally gripped Dean's shirt in her fingers, pulling him into her as far as she could get him. She'd been holding on to this a long time, refusing to let it get the better of her. She knew in her head this was probably the worst idea she'd ever had but her heart couldn't care less, it was finally happy. Dean wrapped his strong arms around her, one hand against her cheek and the other around her waist. She could swear it was the best sensation she'd ever felt. Her heart fluttered as her tongue danced in time with his and she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeding her fingers under his shirt and relishing the touch of skin on skin.  
"We should stop before we get carried away," Dean pulled back, panting a little,  
"Probably a good idea," she nodded smiling, "what are we going to do now?"  
"Well, you are going to go and get into bed with my brother..." Dean laughed, "and I'm going to go sleep in a room with an angel, and then tomorrow..."  
"We go with the flow?" Ally said,  
"Yeah, I like that, we go with the flow," Dean nodded and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally woke and rolled over to see Sam still asleep. Her mind had been racing all night and she smiled with anticipation at seeing Dean again. Then nerves hit her and she worried that it would be awkward around other people or that Dean would be weird. Sam stirred and yawned himself awake. He smiled seeing het next to him and rolled onto his stomach.  
"How was your night?" He asked,   
"It was good," Ally couldn't help but give him a school girl smirk,  
"How good?" He laughed,  
"You woke up to me and not Cas this morning, so it was a sensible good," she grinned,  
"But...?" He nudged her to continue,  
"But...you might be sharing with Cas permanently from now on," she part grimaced and part giggled,  
"That good huh?" Sam raised his eyebrows at her,  
"Providing it doesn't get weird this morning, yeah, it was that good," she nodded,  
"What happened?" Sam asked,  
"We talked, we kissed and we left it at that," Ally said,  
"You kissed?!" Sam smiled, "well, it's about time..."  
"I told him who I was in school," she said,  
"Was he mad at you?" Sam asked,  
"No, he wasn't," she smiled, "I thought he would be, I thought he'd hate me..."  
"Dean couldn't hate you if he tried," Sam said,  
"Anything is possible," Ally said,  
"Not that," Sam shook his head stubbornly,  
"Anyway, we left it with the intention of rolling with it today, so we'll see how easily it rolls in the light of day without any alcoholic encouragement," she sighed,  
"It's pretty evident that the two of you are crazy about each other, it has been for a while, we were all just waiting for Dean to open his eyes and you to see he felt the same," Sam said,  
"We'll see," she said,  
"Just shut up and get ready for breakfast," Sam laughed as he climbed out of bed,  
"Breakfast?" Ally frowned,  
"Owen said he's making us breakfast, as a thank you for all the new customers he now has," Sam grinned,  
"Breakfast!" She grinned back. Sam laughed and shook his head, walking towards the bathroom. Ally smiled at the memory of Dean thinking something was going on with her and Sam. She waved as he shut the bathroom door, nothing but a pair of boxers on and a smile. Ally wasn't blind, she could see Sam was gorgeous and immensely attractive, she just wasn't attracted to him. That, and he was six years younger than her. There was something about younger guys that immediately turned her off. Her attraction to Dean was pushing it considering he was her age. 

Ally climbed out of bed and scrabbled through her duffel. Charlie, Kevin and Garth had made a motel run before heading to bed last night and grabbed everyone's stuff. She pulled out a t-shirt and some pants, dragging herself into them and tying her hair up without brushing it. She couldn't be asked to have a shower before breakfast, she was too hungry. Sam came out of the bathroom just as she'd finished dressing. There was a knock at the door and he went to open in. Dean stood looking at Sam in his towel, dripping wet and perfectly preened.   
"Hey," he coughed a little, trying not to get weird,  
"Hey," Sam grinned, "she's here..." He held the door open for Dean and shut it behind him.  
"Hey," Dean gave Ally a small nod and awkward wave,  
"Hi," she did the same back, shifting slightly as she did. She wanted the ground to swallow her up and eat her whole. Weird was the opposite of what this needed to be.  
"Uh..." Sam looked at the two of them and frowned, "what happened to the kissing and stuff?"  
"What?" Dean went bright red, "you told him?"  
"Yeah, I didn't think it was supposed to be a secret..." She twisted her hands and fingers together, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes and refusing to meet Dean's,  
"It wasn't...not unless you want it to be...I just...I thought...I didn't..." Dean stuttered and mumbled,  
"Wow, I'm surprised you got anywhere last night!" Sam laughed, "would you just kiss already and get this weird shit out the way?"  
"Wh...I don't...it's not..." Ally started mumbling herself, not wanting to force Dean into anything if he was having second thoughts. As she looked at Sam, fumbling for words without getting upset, Dean had crossed the room and pulled her into him. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly.  
"Good morning," he grinned widely, "sorry it took me so long,"  
"Good morning," she said, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness now instead of hurt,  
"Thank you, that was getting painful to watch," Sam said, "go down for breakfast, I'm gonna get changed,"  
"See you down there," Ally nodded as Dean took her hand and walked towards the door. 

The pair of them were practically skipping down the hallway towards the bar. Just as they reached the door Ally decided she wasn't ready for breakfast just yet. She pulled Dean to one side and stole a kiss or two...or twenty. She'd been wanting to kiss him again since she'd stopped kissing him last night, and while the kiss she'd shared in her room was nice, it wasn't what she'd had in mind. Dean was more than receptive to her idea of a good morning kiss and had pinned her up against the wall in little to no time at all. She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped on tight, he had his hands around her waist and on her skin, electricity pulsing through her.   
"You might wanna save room for breakfast," Charlie said as she walked past and into the bar. They broke apart quickly but she'd already disappeared before either of them could say anything. Dean laughed and put his forehead against Ally's as she giggled like a schoolgirl.  
"Well, at least now they know," Dean smiled down at her,  
"Know what?" Kevin asked as he walked towards them,   
"Uh..." Dean span round and Kevin laughed,  
"So, you finally got it together then?" He smiled, "for a guy who's so down with the ladies I was wondering how long it was going to take you to score Ally,"  
"Score?" Dean glared,  
"Uh..." it was Kevin's turn to stutter, "more like a final goal...?"  
"I think breakfast is nearly ready," Dean motioned for him to keep moving,  
"Me too," Kevin smiled sheepishly and bolted for the door,  
"You getting a little bit tense there?" Ally asked,  
"No!" Dean huffed before smirking and breaking out a huge grin,  
"Technically you haven't actually scored yet..." She teased,  
"I haven't had the opportunity," he kissed her quickly and wiggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh,  
"Hmmm, looks like I might have to create one," she wiggled hers back at him and he kissed her again,  
"Come on, breakfast," he pulled her into the bar and they went to take their seats at the table, everyone grinning madly at the two of them. Ally rolled her eyes at all of them and sat own, waiting for the interrogation to start.


	11. Chapter 11

"So...?" Charlie was predictably the first person open her mouth with a question,  
"So what?" Ally teased,  
"What happened? Last night? With you too?" She was practically jumping,  
"Not much," Ally shrugged,  
"When I come down for breakfast and see you pretty much eating each other I'm inclined to believe it was a lot more than 'not much'," Charlie glared,  
"We talked a bit about stuff..." Ally started,  
"Which led to some other stuff that may or may not have involved a kiss..." Dean carried on,  
"And then we said goodnight and went to bed," Ally finished,  
"Jeez, you're perfect for each other," Charlie huffed, "typical, no nonsense no details attitude!"  
"So are you together or not?" Kevin asked, "is it like a one time thing? A no time thing? An unlabelled thing? Are you a couple...?"  
"We're going with the flow," Dean said,  
"Okay," Kevin nodded,  
"Anyone else wanna way in on this?" Dean looked around the table as Sam and Cas joined them.

"This about you and Ally?" Sam asked,  
"What else would it be about?!" Dean growled,  
"It is kind of a huge deal," Sam said,   
"No it isn't," Dean nodded a thank you to Owen who'd just started bringing breakfast out and laid a plate in front of him,  
"Yeah it is," Sam argued, "it changes the whole dynamic of the group, let alone your relationship,"  
"No it doesn't," Ally said, on the same page as Dean with this one. What happened last night was a big deal to the two of them but now, it was just a natural progression. It didn't really change the dynamic of their relationship more the practicality of it, mainly like where they'd be sleeping.   
"How is this not huge?" Sam laughed, "you've been friends for so long..."  
"Exactly," Ally said, "it kind of feels like it's the way it's always been heading, we just weren't aware of that till last night. The weirdest thing about it is how normal it feels, so no, I wouldn't say it's a big deal,"  
"Yeah, but it changes so much," Charlie argued,  
"It changes where we're sleeping from now on," Ally said, refusing to give in to the growing heat rising up her cheeks, "not sure it changes anything else,"  
"Are you still going to hunt?" She asked,  
"Yes!" Both Ally and Dean practically yelled at her,  
"Why wouldn't we?!" Dean frowned, somewhat annoyed,  
"It's not that you wouldn't," Charlie said, "but how is your hunting style not going to change,"  
"What d'you mean?" Dean asked,  
"How are you not going to instinctively protect each other? Put your life before the other's? Get more worried or more upset when you're working cases that could end in either of your deaths? Which is actually every case..."  
"We were hunters before this started, we know what that means," Ally shrugged, "I respect Dean's decision to put himself in the line of fire same as he respects mine,"  
"I think your underestimating our ability to bury shit and ignore it," Dean smirked and Ally grinned, fist bumping like old times,  
"I think you're overestimating your ability to do that," Charlie grumbled,  
"Can we just drop it?! I'm in love with Ally and she's in love with me..." Dean paused at all the slack jaws that were dropping around the table. He turned to Ally for affirmation, "you are in love with me right?"   
"Yeah," she nodded nonchalantly, digging into her breakfast, "but I don't think they'd realised we were there yet,"  
"You just said you were going with the flow," Kevin said slowly, as if he'd misinterpreted something,  
"We are," Dean frowned,  
"Going with the flow is something you do when you're not sure where a relationship is going to go," he said as if educating a couple of children, "getting married and having kids is what you do when you realise you're in love with someone and they love you back,"

Ally paused and looked at Dean who had instinctively looked at her. She frowned and he frowned, they both looked at Kevin and then at the rest of the table before looking back at each other.   
"But that's for normal people..." They practically said word for word at the same time,  
"We aren't normal people," Ally understood where they were coming from but seriously, how much more abnormal could the two of them get. Owen sat down in between Charlie and Cas, laughing as he started eating.  
"Just don't have any kids and you'll be fine," he chuckled,  
"Weren't planning on any," Ally said,  
"You can't raise children in this kind of life," Dean nodded,  
"Eat, your food is getting cold," Ally motioned for everyone to stop gawking and start shovelling,  
"But..." Charlie went to argue,  
"Don't worry about them," Owen patted her hand, "they'll be fine till the day they die,"  
"That's what I'm worried about," Charlie said, "it might not be that long,"  
"It'll be a lot longer than it used to be," he said, "now they have something to stay alive for,"  
"Now they have something to die for," Charlie continued to be relentless,  
"Also true, but so long as they don't involve children they'll be fine," Owen reassured her, "they aren't stupid enough to let love make them blind, they'll only make that kind of sacrifice as a last resort,"  
"It's what happens when they finally do that worries me!" Charlie huffed,  
"Can you stop talking about us like we aren't in the room?" Ally glared irritably at her,  
"Sorry," Charlie said, "...it's what happens when you finally do that worries me,"  
"Nothing is going to happen," Ally shook her head, "stop worrying about it,"  
"So you're telling me if Dean is killed by some monster you're going to just sit back, grieve and then be fine?" Sam scoffed, "you're not going to go psycho until you avenge his death?"  
"Well, when shit happens we'll work it out then," she said, knowing full well she couldn't truthfully say yes to Sam,  
"I don't even have to ask Dean that question to know his answer," Sam said, giving them both a deadpan look, "it's a big deal,"  
"Fine! It's a big deal!" Ally yelled, "now can we just drop it and eat?!"  
"You're just saying what we want to hear so we'll shut up, aren't you?" Kevin said,  
"Do you really need to ask that?" She huffed,  
"You know what, when trouble starts in paradise, we're all gonna be turning around and telling you we told you so!" Sam huffed back, "you should have talked about all this when you first started up!"  
"Well when it doesn't, don't be a bitch about it or cry like a baby," Dean said. 

"We got another case," Garth spoke up,  
"Finally, someone who's talking sense," Dean said,  
"What've we got?" Ally looked up from her now empty plate,  
"Vamp nest a couple counties over," Garth said,  
"Well, Kevin needs to get back to the bunker..." Dean began,  
"Kevin needs to stay out of the bunker if Dean wants him to stay sane," Kevin glared at him,  
"But..." Dean went to argue,  
"Family field trip?" Ally looked around the table,  
"What?!" Dean looked at her with wide eyes, "we're not dragging all of them along with us?!"  
"It's not dragging if they want to come," she pointed out,  
"But..."  
"Vamp nest or bunker?" Ally asked the group,  
"Definitely vamp nest," Kevin was the quickest to answer,  
"I could go for a bit of decapitation," Charlie nodded,   
"I found the case so I'm in," Garth grinned,  
"I'm happy to head back to the bunker," Sam smirked,  
"No way," Dean shook his head, "if I have to babysit so do you! You and Cas didn't apply to that question, you have no choice but vamp nest!"  
"Don't be ridiculous Dean! You don't need seven hunters to take down a nest of vampires!" Sam laughed,  
"Even if you and Cas come with us, we still wouldn't be seven hunters," Dean growled,  
"I think you'd have a wonderful time," Sam continued to tease him, "perfect set up look...you've got Ally as the mom, you're the dad, Garth's the weird older brother who isn't dead yet, Charlie's the cute nerd sister and Kevin is the kid who probably has the most potential if he can survive long enough to get the experience,"  
"Making Sam the idiot uncle," Charlie glared at him and Kevin nodded,  
"We can't all fit in the car," Dean said,  
"I have a car," Cas interjected,  
"Seriously?!" Dean barked, "you spend the entire conversation in silence and that's what you want to contribute,"


End file.
